Perdida de un gran amor
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Shojo guarda un gran secreto sobre el pasado de mimiko, zelman comienza a tener interes por mimiko despertando los celos de jirou.
1. Capitulo 1 Sueños primera parte

**Perdida de un gran amor**

**Capitulo1. Sueños primera parte**

**Hace un año que Jirou y Kotaro llegaron a la Zona Especial, la bodega que nos entrego mi jefe fue remodelada, las escaleras que había las hicieron mas anchas al igual que las ventanas.**

**En la planta baja esta , la sala, el comedor y la cocina, en la segunda planta están nuestras habitaciones, el baño y en la azotea tiendo la ropa.**

**-Mimi-chan tengo mucha sed-**

**-Vale, vale ve a la cocina y toma una paleta congelada-**

**-Si- Kotaro baja corriendo las escaleras y en el camino se encuentra a Jirou.**

**-¿A dónde va Kotaro con tanta prisa?-**

**-Va por una paleta congelada-**

**Jirou observa que Mimiko no vestía como siempre, ahora llevaba un short , tenis, una blusa de tirantes y su cabello lo llevaba recogido.**

**-¿Por qué te vistes así?-**

**-¿Qué tiene? Hace calor-**

**-Es que en este año que hemos vivido juntos nunca te habías vestido así-**

**-Bueno es que el otro año no hacia tanto calor como ahora-**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger la ropa?-**

**-No gracias ya casi termino, mejor quédate adentro o el sol te lastimara-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?-**

**-Toma te traje una paleta-**

**-Gracias-**

**-A ti también hermano-**

**-Gracias Kotaro-**

**Mimiko toma la tina donde iba la ropa y entra a la casa junto con Kotaro y Jirou.**

**-Voy a preparar la comida-**

**-Yo te ayudo Mimi-chan-**

**-Gracias Kotaro-**

**Mimiko y Kotaro se ponen a preparar la comida mientras Jirou ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa.**

**-Bien ya esta la comida, avísale a Jirou-**

**-Si ,Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Por que hace tanto calor?- Se quejaba Jirou en la sala**

**-Hermano la comida ya esta lista-**

**- Si ya voy-**

**Mimiko sale de la cocina con la comida y ve a Jirou en el sillón sufriendo por el calor.**

**-Vamos Jirou a comer-**

**-Si, si-**

**Todos se sientan a la mesa y comienzan a comer, mientras en la casa de Zelman este se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo cuando llega Sayuka a tocar la puerta, Zelman se levanta de mala gana y abre la puerta.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Disculpe que lo despierte Zelman-sama pero acaba de llegar esta invitación-**

**Zelman recibe la invitación y se pone a leer.**

**-Ya va a ser la fiesta de la Zona Especial- Comentaba Zelman **

**-Los otros lideres de las estirpes de la Zona Especial, ya confirmaron su asistencia Zelman-sama-**

**-También confirma la nuestra Sayuka-**

**-Si, Zelman –sama-**

**Sayuka se retira y manda un mensaje a la compañía confirmando la asistencia de Zelman a la fiesta a la Compañía de la Orden del Ataúd, mientras el Presidente revisaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta.**

**-Presidente-**

**-Si-**

**-Todos los lideres de las estirpes de la Zona Especial han confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta-**

**-Bien ahora hay que darles las invitaciones a los empleados-**

**-Si señor-**

**En la casa de Mimiko ya habían terminado de comer, Kotaro había ayudado a lavar los platos mientras que Mimiko se había ido a doblar la ropa y Jirou la ayudaba.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme Jirou –**

**-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer-**

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**

**-Si-**

**-Si te sientes mal, dime y te daré sangre-**

**-Gracias pero…-**

**Alguien llega y toca la puerta de la casa interrumpiendo a Jirou**

**-¿Quién será?- Preguntaba Mimiko**

**-No se vamos a ver- Respondía Jirou**

**-Si-**

**Ambos salen de la habitación y justo cuando salen se encuentran a Kotaro**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?-**

**-Acaban de traer esta invitación-**

**-¿Invitación?- Pregunta Jirou**

**-Ya se acerca la fecha-**

**-¿De que hablas Mimiko? Y ¿Para que es esa invitación?-**

**-Es para celebrar la fundación de la Zona Especial y cada año se celebra Jirou –**

**-¿Vamos a ir Mimi-chan?-**

**Mimiko no responde a la pregunta de Kotaro ya que su celular comienza a sonar.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Buenas tardes Mimiko –**

**-Jefe buenas tardes-**

**-¿Les llego la invitación para la fiesta?-**

**-Si jefe y sobre eso me gustaría hablarle-**

**-Si, dime que ocurre Mimiko –**

**-Yo…- Mimiko voltea a ver a Jirou y a Kotaro y baja las escaleras para salir de la casa.**

**-Jefe sabe que yo nunca voy a esa fiesta-**

**-Lo se, pero ahora esta Jirou y Kotaro –**

**-Si pero aun así no puedo ir-**

**-Mimiko respóndeme a esta pregunta-**

**-Si jefe-**

**-¿Por qué en todos estos años, nunca has asistido a ninguna de las fiestas?-**

**-Porque … nunca me he sentido a gusto en esa clase de reuniones-**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Pero Kotaro si quiere ir-**

**-Esta bien nos vemos mañana en el trabajo-**

**-Si, hasta mañana- Mimiko entra a la casa y ve a Kotaro y a Jirou en la sala**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?-**

**-¿Esta todo bien?-**

**-Si y sobre la fiesta mañana vamos a comprarte un traje-**

**-¡Si!-**

**-Bueno iré a tomar un baño-**

**-Si Mimi-chan-**

**Mimiko se va a tomar su baño ya que le ayudaba a relajarse, cuando sale le empieza a dar mucho sueño así que decide acostarse temprano.**

**Flashback **

**-¿Dónde esta mi princesa?-**

**-Papi-**

**-Bienvenido cariño-**

**-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-**

**-Esta durmiendo, trabajo mucho-**

**-Bueno hay que dejar que duerma-**

**-Tu también descansa papi-**

**-Si-**

**-Papi-**

**-¿Qué pasa Princesa?-**

**-¿Es necesario que mi hermano deje la casa?-**

**-Si, tu hermano algún día se convertirá en el líder y tiene que ir aprendiendo-**

**-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya-**

**-Princesa no llores, tu hermano vendrá a vernos- **

**Fin Flashback**

**-¿Pero que? Se preguntaba Mimiko extrañada por el sueño que había tenido, dejo de pensar en eso y se apresuro en vestirse y en preparar el desayuno.**

**-Buenos días Mimiko –**

**-Buenos días Jirou –**

**-Pondré los platos-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Buenos días Mimi-chan-**

**-Buenos días Kotaro – Mimiko voltea a ver a Kotaro que traía su pijama de ositos**

**-Cada ves que te veo así me causas mucha ternura Kotaro-**

**-Mimi-chan haces que me sonroje-**

**Mimiko le sonríe a Kotaro**

**-Vamos a llevar el desayuno a la mesa-**

**-Si- Ambos salen de la cocina y llegan al comedor, ponen el desayuno en la mesa y todos se sientan.**

**-Jirou hoy en la tarde vamos a ir de compras-**

**-¿Vamos a comprar la ropa para la fiesta?-**

**-Si, Kotaro –**

**-¡Que bien!-**

**-¿Tiene que ser hoy?-**

**-Si, después ya no voy a poder-**

**Jirou hace una mueca de disgusto y Mimiko lo ve, se pone de pie y va hacia el.**

**-Ven conmigo-**

**-Pero Mimiko-**

**-Kotaro termina todo tu desayuno-**

**-Si, Mimi-chan-**

**Mimiko se lleva a Jirou a su cuarto y cierra la puerta con llave **

**-¿Qué haces Mimiko?-**

**-Bebe mi sangre-**

**-Pero… no la necesito-**

**-Si la necesitas, el calor esta haciendo que te debilites-**

**-Pero..-**

**-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde al trabajo- Mimiko se desabrocha la camisa y Jirou se acerca a ella, con cuidado la acuesta en la cama y la muerde. No podía ocultar el hecho de que la sangre de Mimiko le era sabrosa y no podía dejar de beberla hasta quedar satisfecho.**

**-Gracias-**

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-**

**-Si pero, ¿Tu estas bien?-**

**-Si-**

**Jirou ayuda a Mimiko a levantarse**

**-Iré al baño por un curita-**

**-Te acompaño-**

**-Por cierto mañana te daré mas sangre-**

**-Mimiko en serio no es necesario-**

**-Si lo es y no quiero discutir- Salen de la habitación y se dirigen al baño, Mimiko entra y del botiquín de primeros auxilios saca un curita y se lo pone en el cuello.**

**-Bien me lavare los dientes, ¿Puedes recoger los platos?-**

**-Si-**

**-Gracias-**

**Jirou baja y se dirige al comedor para ayudar a Kotaro a recoger la mesa**

**-Kotaro ve a cambiarte y a cepillarte los dientes-**

**-Si hermano-**

**Mimiko entra a su cuarto por su corbata y saco, mientras que Kotaro se lavaba los dientes y corría después a su cuarto a cambiarse.**

**Después de un rato los tres ya estaban listos y se dirigían hacia la Orden de ataúd, cuando llegaron fueron a la oficina donde estaba Hibari.**

**-Senpai bienvenida-**

**-Hola Hibari-**

**-Bienvenidos espada plateada-**

**-Buenos días –**

**-Senpai ¿Ya tiene su invitación?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Y esta ves si va a ir?-**

**-Mejor hay que apurarnos con el trabajo-**

**-Si, senpai-**

**-Jirou por que no vana a dar una vuelta y nos vemos a la hora de la salida-**

**-Esta bien- Jirou y Kotaro salen de la oficina**

**-Hermano, ¿Me compras un helado?-**

**-Si vamos-**

**En una de las oficinas se encontraba Shogo pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Mimiko, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando suena el teléfono.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Shogo venga a mi oficina por favor-**

**-Si Presidente-**

**Shogo sale de su oficina para ir a ver al Presidente, mientras Rinsuke aparecía en la oficina de Hibari y de Mimiko.**

**-Buenos días mediadoras-**

**-Buenos días señor Akai-**

**-¿Ya están listas para el baile?-**

**-Faltan tres días para el baile-**

**-Pero hay que estar preparados Katsuragi- **

**-Bueno eso si-**

**En la oficina del Presidente se encontraba Shogo, hablando con el sobre la seguridad para la fiesta.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Sueños segunda parte

**Capitulo 2. Sueños Segunda Parte**

**Kotaro y Jirou estaban afuera sentados bajo un árbol, Mimiko e Hibari ordenaban unos documentos hasta que llego la hora de la salida.**

**-¡Mimi-chan!-**

**-Hola Kotaro-**

**-¿Ya vamos por mi traje?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Estas emocionado por el baile Kotaro?- Preguntaba Hibari**

**-Si, es la primera ves que voy a uno-**

**-Bueno nos vemos mañana Hibari-**

**-Si, Senpai-**

**-Adiós-**

**-Adiós Kotaro-**

**-Bien vamos el centro comercial-**

**-¡Si!-**

**Zelman había salido de su casa para ir al centro comercial y comprarse un traje nuevo para la fiesta.**

**Mimiko, Kotaro y Jirou ya habían llegado al centro comercial y se encontraban en una tienda buscando trajes, Jirou ya había encontrado uno y había entrado al probador a probárselo, Mimiko continuaba buscando un traje para Kotaro.**

**-Ya lo encontré, pruébate este Kotaro-**

**-Si, Mimi-chan-**

**-Yo me voy a sentar-**

**-Si-**

**Kotaro entra al probador y Mimiko esta a punto de sentarse cando ve un vestido en la tienda de frente y va a verlo.**

**-Es hermoso-**

**-¿De compras mediadora?-**

**Mimiko voltea y ve a Zelman detrás de ella.**

**-Zelman-sama-**

**-¿Te lo vas a comprar?-**

**-No, para nada-**

**-¿No piensas ir al baile?-**

**-No-**

**Mimiko se siente mareada y Zelman la detiene**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si-**

**-Mimi-chan, Zelman-sama-**

**-Hola chico-**

**-¿Te quedo el traje?- Preguntaba Mimiko con una sonrisa**

**-Si-**

**-Zelman-sama buenas tardes-**

**-Hola espada plateada- Zelman voltea a ver a Mimiko y al verla sonreír de esa manera se sintió muy extraño.**

**-Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verla mediadora-**

**-Hasta luego Zelman-sama-**

**Mimiko mira atentamente a Zelman marcharse cuando de pronto Jirou le habla.**

**-Ya pagamos los trajes-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Mimi-chan ya tengo hambre-**

**-Vale, vale hay un buen lugar donde comer, vamos-**

**-Si-**

**Los tres se van a comer a un restaurante, Zelman regresaba a su casa donde lo esperaba Sayuka.**

**-Bienvenido Zelman-sama-**

**-¿Alguna novedad?-**

**-No-**

**-Bien, me iré a descansar-**

**-Si-**

**Zelman entra a su cuarto y pone su traje en un sillón que había, después se va a su cama y se acuesta.**

**-Esa mediadora se llama igual que tu, ¿será por eso que no puedo jugar con ella como con lo hago con las demás?- mete su mano derecha en su bolsa del pantalón y saca un collar que tenia como inicia la letra M.**

**Mimiko, Jirou y Kotaro ya habían llegado a la casa, Jirou había llevado a Kotaro a su cuarto, Mimiko se encontraba en su cuarto quitando su corbata y saco cuando Jirou entra a su cuarto.**

**-¿Estas bien Mimiko?-**

**-Si, Jirou-**

**-Te ves cansada-**

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-**

**-Bueno te dejo para que descanses-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**De nuevo Mimiko comenzó a tener mucho sueño, se cambio de ropa, se acostó y de nuevo comenzó a tener sueños.**

**Flashback**

**-Hola hermanita-**

**-Hermano-**

**-Cierra los ojos-**

**-Si-**

**El chico toma las manos de la pequeña y le pone una cadena.**

**-Ya ábrelos-**

**-Guau es un collar-**

**-Si, la mande a hacer-**

**-Gracias hermano-**

**-Me alegra que te gustara-**

**-¡Eres mía!-**

**Fi Flashback**

**-¡Nooo!-**

**-Mimiko, ¿Estas bien?-**

**-Ji… Jirou , ¿Qué paso?-**

**-Estabas gritando-**

**-Lo siento ¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Son las 7:00 a.m-**

**-Voy a preparar el desayuno pero antes- Mimiko sale de la cama y mira a Jirou**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Toma mi sangre-**

**-¿Vamos a empezar?-**

**-Si, sabes que la necesitas-**

**Jirou abraza a Mimiko y la muerde mientras ella lo abraza fuertemente.**

**En la Orden de Ataúd se encontraba Sei**

**-Caín-**

**-Si, Ryuu-dono-**

**-Me gustaría ver a Jirou antes del baile, pídele a Jinnai que nos arregle una cita-**

**-Si, Ryuu-dono-**

**Mimiko estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, como de costumbre Kotaro la ayudaba. Todo iba bien hasta que Mimiko comenzó a sentirse mareada y una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.**

**Flashback**

**-Mi princesa, te quiero-**

**-Yo también-**

**-Hermanita-**

**-Pequeña-**

**-Te queremos-**

**Fin Flashback**

**Mimiko se corta la mano izquierda con el cuchillo.**

**-¡Mimi-chan!-**

**Jirou escucha los gritos de Kotaro y va corriendo a la cocina.**

**-¡Maldición!- Se quejaba Mimiko**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-Hermano Mimi-chan se corto-**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Estoy bien voy por el botiquín-**

**Mimiko se envuelve la mano con una toalla y se va al baño, Jirou va detrás de ella.**

**-Déjame ayudarte-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Tu herida es muy grave, hay que llevarte al hospital-**

**-No, solo límpiame con alcohol y ponme una venda-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Estoy bien-**

**Jirou de mala gana limpia la herida de Mimiko, después bajan a la sala.**

**-Mimi-chan- Kotaro corre y abraza a Mimiko**

**-Perdón Kotaro por asustarte-**

**-No te preocupes pero…¿Ya estas bien?-**

**-Si, vamos a desayunar-**

**-Si-**

**Después del desayuno se dirigen a la Orden del Ataúd.**

**-Senpai, buenos días –**

**-Buenos días Hibari-**

**-¿Qué le paso en la mano?-**

**-Me corte, pero estoy bien-**

**-Senpai tenga mas cuidado-**

**-Si, lo tendré-**

**-Por cierto el jefe le dejo este mensaje-**

**Hibari le entrega una nota a Mimiko y esta la lee.**

**-Gracias Hibari, hay que apurarnos con el trabajo-**

**-Si-**

**En una de las salas de la Orden estaban Jirou y Kotaro.**

**-Hermano-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Esta bien Mimi-chan?-**

**-Si, no te preocupes-**

**-¿Por qué tan serios?-**

**-Wong-**

**-Hola Jirou-**

**-Hola-**

**-Hola Kotaro-**

**-Hola Wong-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-Bueno es que tienen una cara de pocos amigos-**

**-Es que en la mañana Mimi-chan se corto-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tranquila esta bien-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Si-**

**-Pero algo te preocupa verdad-**

**-Si, es que hoy antes de que despertara, estaba gritando-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No se, cuando la escuche gritar fui a su cuarto y la desperté y estaba asustada. Cuando le pregunte que pasaba ella me dijo que nada.-**

**-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-**

**-Si, por favor-**

**-Bien hablare con ella esta tarde-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Bueno nos vemos, tengo algunas cosas pendientes y tranquilo que hablare con ella-**

**-Gracias de nuevo-**

**-Adiós Wong-**

**-Adiós Kotaro-**

**En la oficina donde estaba Mimiko e Hibari**

**-Senpai-**

**-Si-**

**-Voy a llevar estos documentos al archivo-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Hibari sale de la oficina, Mimiko comenzó a sentir calor y mucha sed , se levanta a tomar un poco de agua y se quito el saco.**

**-¿Qué me esta pasando?- Se preguntaba mientras sale de la oficina a buscara Jirou y a Kotaro.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Hola Kotaro-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Mi jefe quiere vernos esta noche en el parque-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Bueno me voy a terminar el trabajo, por cierto mejor vayan a comer-**

**-¿Tu no vas a comer?-**

**-No, tengo que terminar todo el trabajo antes del baile-**

**-Bueno-**

**Mimiko se va a la oficina, pero antes de llegar se encuentra con alguien.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Invitacion

**Capitulo 3. Invitación**

**-Buenos tardes mediadora-**

**-Buenos tardes Zelman-sama-**

**-¿No va a salir a comer?-**

**-No, tengo trabajo que terminar-**

**-Ya veo-**

**Mimiko se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sonrojada por tener a Zelman frente a ella, este al darse cuenta sonrió. **

**Se acerca mas a Mimiko y esta retrocede hasta que se topa con una pared, Zelman la tenia acorralada cosa que le encanto.**

**-¿Qué pasa mediadora?-**

**-Nada-**

**-Entonces por que estas nerviosa-**

**-No estoy nerviosa es solo que estoy un poco apurada-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Si y dígame ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-**

**-Vengo a ver a Sei-**

**-¿Quiere que lo lleve?-**

**-No gracias ya no lo voy a ver-**

**-Bueno-**

**Zelman huele la sangre de la herida de Mimiko, dirige su mirada hacia su mano izquierda, la toma con cuidado y le quita la venda, acto que sorprende a Mimiko.**

**-Zelman-sama-**

**-Tu herida es muy profunda mediadora-**

**-Si, pero sanara-**

**-Tienes que ir al hospital, esa herida necesita puntadas-**

**-No creo que sea necesario-**

**Zelman no puede contener la sensación de querer morder a Mimiko, acerca la mano de esta y sus colmillos crecen provocando que Mimiko se pusiera nerviosa.**

**-Sabes mediadora llevo cinco meses sin beber sangre-**

**-Zelman-sama-**

**-Tu sangre se ve deliciosa-**

**-Espere Zelman-sama alguien nos puede ver-**

**-Entonces vamos al baño-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**Zelman toma de la mano a Mimiko y la lleva al baño de hombres, no sin antes verificar que no hubiera nadie.**

**-Zelman-sama si quiere le puedo conseguir sangre-**

**-No quiero la tuya-**

**-Pero…-**

**De nuevo Zelman toma la mano de Mimiko y lame su herida, cuando probo su sangre se dio cuenta de algo. Se quería detener pero su apetito era muy fuerte y no puede evitar morder y abrir mas la herida de Mimiko dejando a esta sonrojada, después de un rato Zelman queda satisfecho y ve que Mimiko estaba sonrojada y mareada.**

**-Te llevare a la enfermería-**

**-Si, gracias-**

**Zelman toma en sus brazos a Mimiko y la lleva a la enfermería donde le cura la herida y le pone una venda nueva.**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si-**

**-Mediadora quiero preguntarte algo-**

**-¿Qué cosa Zelman-sama?-**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-**

**-Mimiko Katsuragi-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntaba Mimiko al ver que Zelman se ponía serio**

**-No, nada-**

**-Tengo que terminar mi trabajo-**

**-Te acompaño-**

**Zelman acompaña a su oficina.**

**-Nos vemos después mediadora-**

**-Hasta luego Zelman-sama-**

**Zelman se va y Mimiko entra a su oficina.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Kotaro, Jirou-**

**-Por lo que veo si tienes mucho trabajo- Comentaba Jirou mirando los documentos en el escritorio de Mimiko .**

**-Si pero…¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Trajimos la comida para comer juntos Mimi-chan-**

**-Chicos… gracias-**

**-Espero que te guste lo que te trajimos-**

**-Por supuesto que me gustara- Mimiko les sonríe y se sienta a comer mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Zelman. Mientras el regresaba a su casa furioso, no podía creer lo que había pasado, en este mundo no había nadie mas que el que tuviera esa sangre, que era lo que estaba pasando.**

**-Zelman-sama ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaba Sayuka**

**-¡Quiero estar solo!-**

**-Pero….-**

**Zelman entra a su cuarto y saca de una caja una foto y el collar.**

**-No puede ser, acaso ella es…-**

**En la orden del ataúd Mimiko ya había terminado su trabajo y ahora acompañaba a Jirou y a Kotaro al parque donde los había citado su jefe.**

**-Buenas noches a todos-**

**-Hola Mimiko – contestaba Sei**

**-Llegan tarde Jirou –**

**-Perdón Caín-**

**-Es mi culpa, ambos me esperaron hasta que termine mi trabajo-**

**-No pasa nada Mimiko- respondía Sei**

**-Gracias Ryuu-dono-**

**-Bueno vamos a comer, trajimos varias cosas- Comentaba contento Shogo**

**-¿Ya están listos para el baile?-**

**-Si Ryuu-dono ayer compramos los trajes- Contestaba contento Kotaro **

**-Ya han pasado 11 años desde que la zona especial fue construida-**

**-Si Jinnai, 11 años han pasado- Respondía Caín**

**Jinnai voltea a ver a Mimiko que permanecía callada y de pronto ve la venda en su mano.**

**-Mimiko tu mano-**

**-No se preocupe jefe estoy bien-**

**-¿Pero que te paso?-**

**-Me corte con un cuchillo pero no es nada grave-**

**El teléfono de Mimiko empieza a sonar, esta ve el identificador pero no reconoce el numero.**

**-Disculpen- Mimiko se levanta y se aleja del grupo para responder la llamada.**

**-Eres muy sobre protector con la mediadora Jinnai-**

**-Lo soy con todos mis empleados Caín-**

**-Bueno- **

**-Mediadora-**

**-Zelman-sama, ¿Cómo sabe mi numero?-**

**-Le pedí a Sayuka que lo buscara-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-Perdona que te llame a estas horas pero necesito verte-**

**-¿Ahorita?-**

**-No, mañana al medio día en mi casa-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Tranquila hablare con Jinnai para que no tengas problemas-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Hasta mañana Mimiko –**

**-Hasta mañana Zelman-sama- Mimiko cuelga y se queda pensando, era la primera ves que Zelman-sama la llamaba por su nombre y sobre todo se preguntaba de que quería hablar con ella y un pensamiento paso por su mente, ¿acaso el quería mas de su sangre?, no eso era imposible y mejor dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a reunir con los demás.**

**Cuando regresaba todos se le quedaron viendo en especial Jirou.**

**-¿Todo bien?-**

**-Si, Jirou-**

**La reunión continuo y todos reían y conversaban menos Mimiko que se notaba cansada y pensativa, después de dos horas la reunión se termina y cada quien vuelve a su casa.**

**Una ves en la casa Mimiko se comienza a sentir mas cansada de lo normal, con trabajo se acostó y prefirió dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando y prefirió dormir.**

**Flashback **

**-Papi, papi-**

**-Nadie va a venir a ayudarte, eres mía princesa-**

**-No, primero muerta antes de ser tuya-**

**-Ya lo veremos-**

**-Mi hermano va a venir y terminara contigo y con tus seguidores-**

**-Jajajaja tu hermano no sabe que estoy aquí-**

**-Pues lo sabrá-**

**-Pues cuando lo sepa, tu ya serás mía y todo tu linaje habrá desaparecido-**

**Fin Flashback**

**Mimiko despierta llorando, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando,¿ por que tenia esos extraños sueños?,¿ por que se sentía tan cansada? Y esa extraña ansiedad de calor y sed que le daba, quería respuestas y nadie se las podía dar. Jirou y Kotaro ya se habían levantado y colocaban los platos para el desayuno.**

**-Buenos días Mimi-chan-**

**-Buenos días Kotaro –**

**-¿Estas bien Mimiko?-**

**-Si, Jirou-**

**Jirou ve que Mimiko tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, Mimiko se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno pero de nuevo comienza a llorar, sentía como le dolía su corazón como si tuviera una gran carga y se quería desahogar con alguien.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?- Mimiko se seca sus lagrimas**

**-Ya terminamos de poner los platos-**

**-Gracias, puedes llevar la leche y el jugo a la mesa-**

**-Si-**

**Mimiko termina de picar la fruta y la lleva a la mesa mientras Kotaro ponía las jarras de la leche y el jugo. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar, después del desayuno recogieron la mesa y se prepararon para ir al trabajo.**

**En la orden de ataúd Zelman había mandado una nota a Shogo diciéndole que al medio día mandaría por Mimiko, cosa que no le gusto a Shogo.**

**Mimiko ya había llegado a la oficina y se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando de pronto Hibari le hablo.**

**-Senpai-**

**-¿Qué pasa Hibari?-**

**-Es lo mismo que me pregunto, hoy esta muy distraída-**

**-Perdón no es nada-**

**Alguien llama a la puerta.**

**-Adelante-**

**-Buenas tardes-**

**-Buenas tardes- Contestaban Mimiko e Hibari**

**-Soy un subordinado de Zelman-sama y vengo por la mediadora Mimiko-**

**-Soy yo- respondía Mimiko mientras se ponía de pie**

**-Senpai-**

**-Tranquila, lo mas probable es que no regrese así que nos vemos mañana-**

**-Esta bien senpai-**

**Mimiko sale de la oficina y se va con el subordinado de Zelman, en el camino marca el numero de Jirou.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Jirou soy yo-**

**-¿Qué pasa Mimiko?-**

**-Yo… estaré con Zelman-sama- **

**-¿Con Zelman-sama?-**

**-Si, quiere hablar conmigo así que es mejor que Kotaro y tu regresen a la casa-**

**-¿Quieres que pase por ti después?-**

**-No gracias estaré bien, además no se a que hora termine-**

**-Esta bien, solo no tardes-**

**-Si-**

**Jirou estaba preocupado por Mimiko, pero no sabia como acercarse a ella, mientras Mimiko ya había llegado a la casa de Zelman.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Fiesta primera parte

**Capitulo 4. Fiesta primera parte**

**-Zelman-sama disculpe que lo moleste-**

**-¿Qué pasa Sayuka?-**

**-Ya esta aquí la mediadora-**

**-Que pase-**

**Zelman se pone de pie para recibir a Mimiko.**

**-Buenas tardes Zelman-sama-**

**-Hola mediadora pasa-**

**-Disculpe Zelman-sama pero me gustaría saber, para que me cito-**

**-Quiero platicar contigo, ven siéntate- Mimiko se sienta en el sillón y Zelman se sienta a su lado.**

**-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-**

**-Un refresco estaría bien-**

**Zelman le pide a una de sus servidumbres que les traiga dos refrescos y esta de inmediato va por ellos.**

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

**-26-**

**-Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos por tener una hija como tu-**

**-Supongo que si-**

**-¿Supones?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Por qué dices que supones?-**

**-Soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en la guerra santa-**

**-Lo siento-**

**-No se preocupe Zelman-sama, a decir verdad yo no los recuerdo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No lo se, pero mi jefe dice que eso es debido a un trauma-**

**-Ya veo, entonces no recuerdas nada de tu familia-**

**-No, aunque me gustaría-**

**-¿Quién te dijo que tus padres murieron en la guerra santa?-**

**-Mi jefe me lo dijo cuando desperté en el hospital-**

**-Cuéntame lo que paso ese día-**

**-Bueno como le dije antes, no recuerdo nada de mis padres. Desperté en el hospital y a mi lado estaba mi jefe, me dijo como se llamaba y que me había encontrado desmayada en una bodega y que mis padres habían muerto-**

**-¿Y solo te dijo eso?-**

**-Si y a partir de ese día mi jefe se ha hecho cargo de mi- **

**Zelman ve que Mimiko comienza a ponerse triste al recordar eso y comienza a llorar.**

**-Yo, lo siento no se que me pasa hoy-**

**Mimiko se levanta del sillón y esta a punto de irse pero Zelman la toma de la mano.**

**-Espera-**

**-Lo siento Zelman-sama-**

**-No tienes por que disculparte Mimiko-**

**Mimiko al escuchar a Zelman-sama decir su nombre sintió como de nuevo su corazón latía rápido, era como si le quisiera decir algo pero no sabia que pero se sentía feliz.**

**-Mimiko no te contengas, te puedes desahogar-**

**Al escuchar esto Mimiko volteo y abrazo a Zelman y continuo llorando, este solo la abrazo fuerte la investigación que había hecho en ese momento acababa de terminar, las dudas que tenia sobre Mimiko habían sido resueltas y a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar.**

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**

**-Si, gracias-**

**-Vamos a sentarnos de nuevo-**

**-Si-**

**-Y dime, ¿Ya estas lista para el baile?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Yo no voy a ir por alguna razón no me gustan los bailes-**

**-¿Es solo por eso?-**

**-Si-**

**Zelman mira el reloj y ve que ya era la 1:00 p.m**

**-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a comer?-**

**-Bueno-**

**Zelman y Mimiko se van a comer, en el comedor ambos conversan y reían, después de la comida regresaron a la sala a continuar conversando, Mimiko ya estaba mucho mejor el estar con Zelman la hacia feliz y la calmaba sobre todo se sentía protegida.**

**-Vaya ya es de noche-**

**-Si, el tiempo pasa volando-**

**-Te llevo a tu casa-**

**-Gracias-**

**Zelman lleva a Mimiko a su casa en uno de sus elegantes autos, en el transcurso aun continuaban conversando hasta que llegaron a la casa.**

**-Bueno gracias por la tarde Zelman-sama-**

**-De nada Mimiko-**

**-Bueno, buenas noches-**

**-Mimiko espera-**

**-Si-**

**-Si alguna vez te quieres desahogar, no dudes en buscarme ya que yo siempre estaré para ti-**

**-Gracias Zelman-sama lo tendré presente- Mimiko le sonríe y baja del auto, Zelman se queda hasta que la ve entrar a la casa y después se va. Cuando entra a la casa Mimiko ve a Jirou sentado en la sala.**

**-Buenas noches Jirou-**

**-Bienvenida Mimiko-**

**-Perdón por la tardanza-**

**-No te preocupes-**

**-¿Y Kotaro?-**

**-Se esta bañando-**

**-Bueno cuando termine dile que baje preparare unas deliciosas crepas-**

**-Esta bien iré por el- **

**Mimiko entra a la cocina y comienza a preparar la masa para las crepas estaba realmente feliz cuando de pronto se siente mareada y muy débil.**

**-Kotaro ¿ya terminaste de bañarte?-**

**-Si, hermano-**

**-Bueno apúrate en vestirte, Mimiko esta preparando unas deliciosas crepas-**

**-¡Hay que rico!- Kotaro se apuro a secarse y a ponerse la ropa para ir rápido a la cocina por sus crepas, los tres cenaron felices después de la cena los chicos ayudaron a Mimiko a recoger los platos y a lavarlos.**

**-Gracias chicos por ayudarme-**

**-De nada Mimi-chan-**

**-Bueno mañana es el gran día así que será mejor que se vayan a dormir para que se levanten temprano.-**

**-¿No vas a ir a la oficina?-**

**-No, mañana es día libre para todos-**

**-¡Que emoción!-**

**-Me alegra verte contento Kotaro-**

**-Es que es la primera ves que voy a un baile Mimi-chan-**

**-Ya veo, pues mañana te la pasaras genial-**

**Los tres se vana dormir, menos Mimiko que comenzaba a tener esos extraños sueños.**

**Flashback**

**-Todo tu clan esta aniquilado princesa-**

**-No todo, aun vive mi hermano-**

**-No por mucho-**

**Fin Flashback**

**El despertador comienza a sonar y Mimiko despierta casi no había podido dormir pero de pronto escucha a Kotaro corriendo por el pasillo por lo emocionado que estaba emocionado por el baile y a Jirou pidiéndole que no hiciera mucho ruido ya que la iba a despertar.**

**Se levanto de la cama cuando de nuevo se mareo, se sentó un rato en la cama mientras se recuperaba, en la compañía de ataúd todos se encontraban revisando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de la tarde, Zelman había mandado a comprar un vestido en el centro comercial, todos estaban emocionados y felices por el aniversario de la zona especial sin imaginarse el peligro que se aproximaba.**

**-Mimi-chan ya estoy listo-**

**-Que guapo Kotaro pero sabes te falta tu moño- Mimiko se sienta en el sillón y ayuda a Kotaro a ponerse su moño.**

**-Gracias Mimi-chan-**

**-De nada-**

**-Mi hermano se esta tardando mucho-**

**-Ya estoy listo-**

**Kotaro y Mimiko voltean hacia las escaleras y ven a Jirou parado, Mimiko se queda sorprendida a ver a Jirou con su traje y su cabello amarrado como cuando era humano.**

**-Te ves bien Jirou-**

**-Gracias Mimiko-**

**-Solo faltas tu Mimi-chan-**

**-Yo… no voy a ir Kotaro-**

**-¿Por qué no Mimiko?-**

**-Porque nunca me he sentido cómoda en las fiestas-**

**-Pero Mimi-chan esta ves iras con nosotros-**

**-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme Kotaro-**

**-¿Y si llamas a tu ayudante o a Wong?-**

**-No, Jirou además estoy cansada y prefiero descansar-**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Bueno ya es hora de irse, toma Jirou la invitación y de todo corazón espero que se la pasen bien-**

**-Mejor nos quedamos contigo Mimiko-**

**-No, Jirou ustedes tienen derecho de divertirse-**

**-Si, pero-**

**-Pero nada yo estaré bien-**

**Mimiko se dirige a la puerta para despedir a los chicos cuando de pronto tocan el timbre, Mimiko abre la puerta y los tres se sorprenden a ver a la persona que estaba ahí.**

**-Tu eres…-**

**-Buenas tardes Mediadora-**

**-Buenas tardes-**

**-Zelman-sama me envió con esto- Sayuka le enseña a Mimiko unas cajas que llevaban algunos de los subordinados de Zelman.**

**-¿Puedo preguntar que son esas cajas?-**

**-Ya lo vera mediadora-**

**Mimiko voltea a ver a Jirou y a Kotaro que estaban sorprendidos.**

**-Si quieren llegar temprano a la fiesta es mejor que se vayan-**

**-Pero Mimi-chan-**

**-No pasa nada diviértanse-**

**Jirou y Kotaro salen de la casa, Mimiko le indica a Sayuka y a los subordinados de Zelman que pasaran.**

**-No tenemos mucho tiempo mediadora, vaya a darse un baño-**

**-Pero…-**

**-¿Dónde esta su habitación?-**

**-Es la primera puerta pero…-**

**-Por favor haga lo que le pido-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Mimiko va al baño a bañarse pero se preguntaba por que la ayudante de Zelman estaba en su casa. Termino de bañarse, se puso su bata de baño, se sujeto el cabello con una pinza y se miro al espejo, se sorprendió a ver que tenia ojeras y su rostro se veía pálido, ya no se reconocía.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Fiesta 2 parte

**Capitulo 5. Fiesta segunda parte**

**Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando entro vio a Sayuka esperándola con las cajas.**

**-Tenemos media hora-**

**-¿Tenemos?-**

**-Si, Zelman-sama pasara por usted- Sayuka ve el rostro de Mimiko y se sorprende de verla mal.**

**-Bueno vamos a empezar con el maquillaje- Mimiko se sienta en una silla y Sayuka comienza a maquillarla.**

**-Le puedo hacer una pregunta mediadora?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Cuándo llegue usted tenia maquillaje?-**

**-No, nunca he usado maquillaje, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-**

**-Porque cuando llegue no estaba pálida ni ojerosa-**

**-Eso ni yo misma me lo puedo explicar-**

**Sayuka termina con el maquillaje y ahora iba con el peinado, le quito la pinza y le seco el cabello.**

**Mimiko tenia curiosidad por ver como se veía , después una pregunta surgió en ella.**

**-Disculpa-**

**-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿A dónde piensa llevarme Zelman-sama?-**

**-A la fiesta-**

**-Pero yo no tengo vestido para ir-**

**-Si lo tiene-**

**Sayuka termina de peinar a Mimiko, se dirige hacia la cama, abre la caja mas grande y saca un hermoso vestido.**

**-No puede ser, ese es el vestido que vi en el centro comercial-**

**-Zelman-sama me mando a comprarlo, no se su talla así que espero que le quede-**

**Mimiko se levanta de la silla y Sayuka le ayuda a ponerse el vestido, después Sayuka abre otra caja y saca unos zapatos, después abre un cofre donde había otras cajas pequeñas. Las saca y las abre en frente de Mimiko , dejando a esta sorprendida.**

**-¡Que hermosas joyas!-**

**-Zelman-sama quiere que las use esta noche-**

**Zelman ya había llegado a la casa de Mimiko, saca su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Sayuka y esta sale a abrirle.**

**-¿Ya esta lista?-**

**-Si, Zelman-sama-**

**Mimiko va bajando las escaleras y Zelman la miraba con una gran alegría.**

**-Te ves hermosa Mimiko-**

**-Gracias Zelman-sama pero…-**

**-¿Pero?-**

**-Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las fiestas-**

**-Mimiko esta ves no te sentirás incomoda, te lo prometo-**

**Zelman extiende su mano izquierda y Mimiko la toma.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme- Decía Mimiko mientras volteaba a ver a Sayuka**

**-De nada mediadora-**

**-Nos vemos en la fiesta Sayuka –**

**-Si, Zelman-sama-**

**-Vámonos Mimiko –**

**-Si-**

**En la orden del ataúd se encontraban todos disfrutando de la fiesta, Jirou y Wong se encontraban platicando.**

**-¿Qué paso con Mimiko?-**

**-No pudo venir Wong-**

**-Que mal-**

**-Wong ¿Haz podido hablar con Mimiko?-**

**-No, después de verlos mas tarde fui a su oficina pero no estaba y pensé en hablar con ella en la fiesta-**

**-No quiso venir dijo que se sentía incomoda en las fiestas-**

**-Bueno espero poder hablar con ella mañana-**

**En otra parte del salón se encontraba Caín con Sei.**

**-Ese maldito de Zelman llega tarde-**

**-No te enojes Caín no hay prisa por que llegue-**

**-Lo se Ryuu-dono pero ya todos están aquí-**

**-Tranquilo hoy es un día para disfrutar-**

**-Zelman-sama acaba de llegar Ryuu-dono-**

**-Gracias por avisarme Zhang-**

**-Ya era hora- comentaba Caín.**

**Por micrófono anunciaban la llegada de Zelman, todos voltean hacia la puerta y se sorprenden a ver a su acompañante.**

**Jirou fue el mas sorprendido, nadie podía creer que la pareja de Zelman fuera Mimiko en especial por lo hermosa que lucia esa noche.**

**Tenia puesto un vestido en organza y raso color azul turquesa, con strapless y falda en cuya parte superior forma soñadoras burbujas. Como detalles tenia flores blancas y verdes tallos pintados, llevaba recogido el cabello y adornado con flores artificiales, sus accesorios eran una pulsera, un anillo, un collar y aretes todos con forma de cruces y de color azul turquesa y azul mas fuerte, su maquillaje era discreto pero la hacia resaltar mas su belleza.**

**-Zelman-sama será mejor que me regrese-**

**-Para nada Mimiko tu también tienes derecho a divertirte-**

**Mimiko y Zelman van a saludar a los lideres de las estirpes.**

**-Buenas tardes a todos-**

**-Hola Zelman- Respondía Sei**

**-Te ves hermosa Mimiko-**

**-Gracias Ryuu-dono-**

**Mimiko estaba nerviosa y Zelman lo noto**

**-Vamos por algo de beber Mimiko-**

**-Si-**

**-Es mi imaginación o Mimiko-san estaba nerviosa-**

**-No es tu imaginación Caín, si estaba nerviosa-**

**-Espérame aquí Mimiko ahorita te traigo tu bebida-**

**-Si, Zelman-sama-**

**Zelman se va por las bebidas, en eso se acerca Wong a Mimiko.**

**-Te ves muy bien Mimiko-**

**-Wong-**

**-Jirou me dijo que no ibas a venir-**

**-Y así era pero Zelman-sama paso por mi y no me pude negar acompañarlo-**

**-Ya veo y dime, ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-Bien-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Si-**

**-Mimiko siento que me mientes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-**

**-Lo se y tienes razón te estoy mintiendo-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Últimamente me están pasando cosas raras-**

**-¿Cómo que cosas?-**

**-He tenido sueños raros y me he estado sintiendo débil y con mucho sueño-**

**-¿Te has alimentado bien?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Y que pasa con esos sueños?-**

**-Son raros, no se como explicarlo. Es como si los sueños me mostraran una vida pasada-**

**-¿No te había pasado antes?-**

**-No, también algunas veces siento una gran tristeza y no se que hacer-**

**-Mimiko- Wong abraza a Mimiko mientras Shogo va hacia donde estaba Zelman.**

**-Zelman-sama podemos hablar un momento-**

**-Si, vamos a otro lugar- ambos salen del salón y se dirigen hacia el patio**

**-Zelman-sama me gustaría saber cuales son sus intenciones con Mimiko-**

**-¿Te gustaría saber? Esa es mi pregunta-**

**-¿Su pregunta?-**

**-¡Si, Shogo ya se la verdad, se quien es en realidad Mimiko!-**

**-No, no se de que esta hablando-**

**-¡Si lo sabes por lo tanto ya no tiene sentido que mientas!-**

**-¿Cómo lo descubrió?-**

**-No tengo por que decirte como lo descubrí, pero si te digo que a partir de hoy la voy a cuidar y si es necesario me la llevare a vivir conmigo-**

**-No puede hacer eso-**

**-Si puedo-**

**-Zelman-sama por favor se lo suplico, no le diga nada a ella-**

**-No lo hare, pero no por ti sino por ella- Zelman se va y deja a Shogo pensando en lo que había pasado.**

**Mimiko se encontraba parada cerca de una ventana, se estaba empezando a sentir débil y mareada, además de que le estaba empezando a dar mucha sed.**

**-Siento llegar tarde Mimiko-**

**-Zelman-sama-**

**-Toma-**

**-Gracias-**

**Zelman le entrega su bebida a Mimiko y esta la toma, pero nota que la bebida tenia un sabor dulce.**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si-**

**-Es una hermosa fiesta no crees Mimiko-**

**-Si, es una hermosa fiesta-**

**-Me alegra que aceptaras ser mi compañera esta noche-**

**-No tiene por que agradecerme Zelman-sama-**

**Jirou miraba de lejos a Mimiko y a Zelman y no lograba entender el comportamiento de ambos.**

**-Jirou-**

**-Wong-**

**-¿Te molesta ver a Mimiko y a Zelman-sama juntos?-**

**-No, ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?-**

**-Eso le tendrías que preguntar a tu corazón-**

**-¿Estas insinuando algo Wong?-**

**-No, por cierto ya hable con ella-**

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-**

**-Es algo dedicado, si quieres podemos vernos mañana-**

**-Si, esta bien-**

**-Yo te llamo para decirte la hora y el lugar-**

**-OK-**

**La fiesta había terminado, Zelman se había ofrecido a llevar a Jirou, Kotaro y a Mimiko a su casa, cuando llegaron a la casa Zelman se despidió de Mimiko muy cariñosamente, acto que molesto bastante a Jirou.**

**Cuando entraron a la casa Mimiko noto que Jirou estaba molesto, este llevo a Kotaro a su cuarto ya que en el camino se había quedado dormido, Mimiko lo siguió y espero a que saliera del cuarto.**

**-Jirou ¿Podemos hablar?-**

**-¿De que?-**

**-Quiero saber si hice algo que te molestara-**

**-¿No habías dicho que no ibas a ir a la fiesta?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Entonces por que fuiste con Zelman-sama? Ya se no me digas no querías ir a la fiesta con Kotaro y conmigo-**

**-No es así, Zelman-sama mando a su asistente para que me ayudara a arreglarme pero yo no sabia que el quería que lo acompañara a la fiesta-**

**-Si como no-**

**-No tengo por que mentirte-**

**-Sabes que Mimiko no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida-**

**-Jirou-**

**-Es mas si quieres ser la amante de Zelman-sama adelante-**

**Mimiko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no se pudo contener y le dio una bofetada a Jirou, este enfurecido ve a Mimiko y ve que ella esta llorando, de inmediato se da cuenta de que cometió un error al decirle ese tipo de cosas, quiso arreglar las cosas pero Mimiko se fue de inmediato a su cuarto.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Niños Kowloon

**Capitulo 6. Niños Kowloon**

**Mimiko se quito con cuidado el vestido y los accesorios, se desmaquillo y se puso su pijama.**

**Jirou estaba en su cuarto pensando por que se molestaba cuando veía a Zelman cerca de Mimiko. Al otro día Mimiko se levanto aun mas débil que antes, prefirió no darle importancia, se puso su uniforme y noto en el espejo que sus ojos estaban hinchados de haber llorado toda la noche por lo que busco unos lentes oscuros y se los puso , después guardo las cosas en sus respectivas cajas y después bajo a preparar el desayuno.**

**-Buenos días Mimi-chan-**

**-Buenos días Kotaro-**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Si, dime-**

**-¿Por qué llevas lentes oscuros?-**

**-Es que me lastima un poco la luz-**

**-Buenos días-**

**-Buenos días hermano-**

**-Kotaro me ayudas a llevar el jugo y la leche a la mesa-**

**-Si ,Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Va a trabajar?-**

**-Si y no es necesario que vengan-**

**-Sabes que siempre te acompañamos-**

**-Mimi-chan en que mas te ayudo-**

**-En nada mas Kotaro, yo llevo la fruta y el pan- Mimiko sale de la cocina dejando a Jirou solo.**

**Todos terminan de desayunar, Mimiko levanta la mesa y lava los platos, después se fue a lavar los dientes y se fue a su cuarto a ponerse el saco, al momento de ponerse el saco sintió un pequeño mareo y Kotaro y Jirou quienes estaban afuera lo notaron.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?-**

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si-**

**-¿Segura Mimiko? Notamos que te mareabas un poco-**

**-Estoy bien- Mimiko acomoda las cajas en la cama y sale de la habitación.**

**En una vieja bodega cerca del océano se encontraba un grupo de vampiros.**

**-Bien ya llego el día en que nuestro Rey vuelva a la vida-**

**-Todos los hombres están listos-**

**-Bien ya saben cual es el plan y a mi señal quiero que actúen entendido-**

**-Si-**

**-Voy a salir un rato, necesito ver en que condición esta nuestra presa-**

**En la orden de ataúd se encontraban Jirou, Kotaro sentados en una sala.**

**-Hola chicos-**

**-Hola Wong-**

**-Que bueno que los veo, que les parece si los invito a comer-**

**-Si y ¿Mimi-chan también puede venir?-**

**-Si, claro-**

**-Wong podemos halar nosotros dos antes-**

**-Claro-**

**En la oficina donde se encontraba Mimiko, Hibari la miraba preocupada.**

**-Senpai-**

**-¿Qué pasa Hibari?-**

**-¿Por qué lleva lentes oscuros?-**

**-Me lastima la luz-**

**Hibari no cree en lo que le dice Mimiko pero también nota que esta empieza a temblar como si tuviera frio, de pronto Mimiko siente la presencia de alguien, se levanta con trabajo y se asoma por la ventana pero no ve a nadie.**

**En uno de los edificios cercanos de la orden de ataúd, se encontraba una mujer mirando hacia la ventana donde estaba Mimiko.**

**-En las condiciones en las que estas no podrás defenderte….Princesa-**

**-¿Paso algo senpai?-**

**-No, Hibari no pasa nada- Mimiko le sonreía a Hibari mientras la volteaba a ver, la persona que miraba hacia la ventana donde estaba Mimiko saco su celular y ordena que comience el ataque, mientras Mimiko se sentía nerviosa.**

**En la oficina del Presidente de OCC, llegaban sus hombres apresurados para informarle que un grupo de niños Kowloon estaban en la zona especial, de inmediato la alarma sonó, Wong se fue de inmediato a su puesto mientras Jirou y Kotaro corrían hacia la oficina de Mimiko quien ya iba en camino a encontrarlos.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Kotaro-**

**-Mimiko te puedes quedar con Kotaro, tengo que ir con los demás-**

**-Si yo cuidare de el-**

**-Bien-**

**-Jirou espera-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Por favor cuídate-**

**-Si y ustedes pónganse a salvo-**

**-Si-**

**Todos los lideres de las estirpes se encontraban reunidos con el Presidente.**

**-¡¿Cómo demonios lograron entrar esos malditos?!-**

**-Aun no lo sabemos Zelman-sama-**

**-Tenemos que proteger la sangre que se re pate, no podemos permitir que sea contaminada como hace un año-**

**-El equipo de Supresión ya esta ene so Ryuu-dono-**

**-Bien-**

**-Ahora hay que armar un plan para detenerlos-**

**-Si-**

**Todos se ponían de acuerdo para el plan, mientras tanto Mimiko y Kotaro ya estaban en la oficina con Hibari, cuando de pronto comenzó a tener mareos y mucha fiebre, al verla así Kotaro e Hibari se asustaron.**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Tranquilo Kotaro estoy bien-**

**-Pero tienes mucha fiebre-**

**-No, es nada-**

**-Voy a pedir ayuda-**

**-Hibari no-**

**-Pero senpai-**

**-No podemos molestar a nadie en estos momentos-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Mejor ayúdame a ir a mi casa-**

**-Esta bien- Hibari ayuda a Mimiko a salir de las oficinas mientras Kotaro se adelantaba para tomar un taxi, todos los lideres de las estirpes y el Presidente tenían un plan, los lideres iban a ir donde se encontraban los niños Kowloon, Zelman fue a la oficina a buscar a Mimiko pero esta ya no estaba.**

**-Todo esta marchando bien, ahora vamos con la segunda parte del plan-**

**Kotaro había logrado parar un taxi, mientras la mujer misteriosa daba otra orden, Zelman se encontraba hablando por su teléfono mientras se dirigía con los demás.**

**Hibari, Kotaro y Mimiko ya habían llegado a la casa, con cuidado llevaron a Mimiko a su cuarto, Hibari ayuda a cambiarse a Mimiko mientras Kotaro iba por una bandeja con agua y trapos.**

**-Gracias Hibari-**

**-Senpai aun pienso que deberíamos ir a un hospital, esta fiebre no es normal-**

**-No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien-**

**-Hibari ya traje lo que me pediste-**

**-Gracias Kotaro-**

**-¿Senpai que vamos a hacer? La zona especial esta bajo ataque-**

**-Antes que nada quiero que traten de estar tranquilos y nos vamos a quedar aquí y por ningún motivo hay que salir y hay que estar al pendiente de las noticias y del teléfono-**

**-Si- Hibari le pone un trapo húmedo en la frente a Mimiko y voltea a ver a Kotaro.**

**-Kotaro, ¿Tienes hambre?-**

**-Un poco-**

**-Bueno voy a preparar algo de comer-**

**-Gracias Hibari-**

**-De nada Senpai, usted mientras descanse-**

**-Si-**

**Hibari sale de la habitación y cuando esta a punto de entrar a la cocina llaman a la puerta, con cuidado se asoma por la ventana y al ver quien era abrió la puerta, despues se dirige al cuarto de Mimiko.**

**-Senpai-**

**-¿Qué pasa Hibari?-**

**-La buscan-**

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Buenas noches mediadora-**

**-Ustedes son los subordinados de Zelman-sama-**

**-Así es y nos ordeno venir a protegerla-**

**-Aun en estos momentos Zelman-sama piensa en mi- pensaba Mimiko **

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Esta bien, respetare las ordenes de Zelman-sama-**

**-Estaremos afuera vigilando-**

**-Si, gracias-**

**-Con su permiso-**

**-Senpai-**

**-Tranquilos ahora estamos mas seguros, gracias a Zelman-sama-**

**En la orden de ataúd se encontraba el Presidente en su oficina.**

**-Señor tenemos otro problema-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Un grupo de niños Kowloon se dirigen hacia el undécimo patio-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Y están siendo dirigidos por ella-**

**-¿Ella?-**

**-Si, mire las fotos-**

**El presidente toma las fotos y al verlas se lleva una gran sorpresa.**


	7. capitulo 7 secuestro

**Capitulo 7. Secuestro**

**El presidente toma las fotos y al verlas se lleva una gran sorpresa.**

**-No puede ser ella volvió-**

**-Ya le avisamos a todos y el señor Caín y Ryuu-dono avisaron que iban a ir al decimo patio.-**

**-Envía al equipo de Supresión y a Shogo-**

**-Si, señor-**

**En la casa de Mimiko esta se encontraba cada vez mas débil, la fiebre le había aumentado, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y estaba pálida, Hibari y Kotaro estaban muy preocupados. **

**-Kotaro trae mas trapos por favor-**

**-Si-**

**-Tengo mucha sed-**

**-Enseguida le doy agua senpai-**

**Hibari levanta con cuidado a Mimiko y le da de beber agua, de pronto entra Kotaro corriendo con mas trapos.**

**-Aquí están Hibari –**

**-Gracias Kotaro-**

**-¿Cómo esta Mimi-chan?-**

**-Mal, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-**

**En el undécimo patio se encontraba un grupo de niños Kowloon, enfrentándose a Caín, Ryuu-dono, el equipo de supresión y a Shogo cuando de pronto aparece una persona.**

**-Buenas noches caballeros-**

**-¡Tu!- Respondía Caín **

**-Ya paso un año desde que nos vimos-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

**-No te da gusto verme Caín y sobre tu pregunta por que no le preguntas a Jinnai Shogo-**

**-No te saldrás con la tuya Cassa-**

**-Eso es lo que ustedes creen Shogo, pero ustedes cayeron en mi trampa-**

**-¿Qué?- Pregunta Ryuu-dono cuando un edificio explota y sale un grupo de vampiros llevando sobre sus hombros un ataúd, al ver esta escena todos se sorprenden.**

**-Lo siento mucho pero tengo cosas que hacer, quizás en algún otro momento podamos platicar-**

**Cassa se aleja junto con sus compañeros , pero antes se voltea a ver a Shogo y moviendo los labios le dice: gracias por cuidarla tanto y Shogo sabia a que se refería.**

**Mientras sucedía eso en el undécimo patio, un grupo de niños Kowloon se dirigían hacia la casa de Mimiko, ella presiente que algo se aproxima y abre los ojos.**

**-Hi…Hibari-**

**-¿Qué pasa Senpai?-**

**-Tienen… tienen que irse-**

**-¿Por qué Mimi-chan?-**

**-Están… en peligro-**

**Los subordinados de Zelman estaban afuera de sus autos cuando ven a los niños Kowloon y comienzan a enfrentarse a ellos. Hibari al escuchar los ruidos provocados por el enfrentamiento se acerca a la ventana.**

**-Va…vampiros-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Mimi-chan- Kotaro abraza a Mimiko **

**-Tranquilo Kotaro-**

**-Senpai tenemos que salir de aquí, los subordinados de Zelman-sama no podrán contra ellos-**

**-Hibari yo…no me … puedo mover, estoy muy débil.-**

**-Entonces nos esconderemos aquí-**

**-Eso no serviría de nada, Kotaro..quiero que me escuches-**

**-Si-**

**-Quiero que Hibari y tu se escondan como si estuvieran… jugando a las escondidillas.-**

**-Mimi-chan-**

**-Hibari…toma mi teléfono… y cuando vean que ya no… hay peligro…llamas al jefe o….a Zelman-sama-**

**-Si, pero-**

**-Ya no se escuchan ruidos, rápido escóndanse-**

**-Pero senpai-**

**-Yo estaré bien, por favor ya váyanse y cuida de …. Kotaro-**

**Hibari toma el teléfono de Mimiko y la mira por un momento, Mimiko la mira y le sonríe, después toma de la mano a Kotaro y salen del cuarto, entran al cuarto de Kotaro y este abre su armario , donde detrás de su ropa había una pared falsa, la abre y ambos entran y se esconden, de pronto escuchan como entran a la casa y suben las escaleras y se dirigían al cuarto de Mimiko.**

**-Buenas noches Princesa-**

**-¿Princesa?, ¿Ustedes son niños Kowloon?-**

**-Así es Princesa-**

**-¿Por qué… me llaman …. Princesa?-**

**-Por que así se le conoce- **

**-¿Qué demonios quieren?-**

**-A usted-**

**-¿A mi?-**

**-Así es, hemos venido por usted-**

**Mimiko al escuchar esto se sorprende, los vampiros se acercan a su cama y ella les avienta una lámpara pero la esquivan y avanzan mas hasta quedar frente y a sus lado.**

**-Por cierto tus guardias están muertos-**

**-¡Que!-**

**-Fueron muy buenos luchando pero nosotros somos mas fuertes-**

**-Ustedes son unos malditos- les decía Mimiko mientras lloraba, uno de los vampiros se acerca a ella , le pone su mano derecha en la cabeza y la pone a dormir.**

**Después el vampiro le quita las cobijas y todos ven que Mimiko estaba muy débil y pálida, la toma en sus brazos y todos se van.**

**En el cuarto de Kotaro, Hibari y el aun se encontraban escondidos y ya no escuchaban ningún ruido. Paso media hora y salieron de su escondite, Hibari le pidió a Kotaro quedarse en su cuarto mientras ella iba a revisar, salió de la habitación con cuidado y fue de inmediato al cuarto de Mimiko y se sorprende al ver que ella ya no estaba, de inmediato saco el teléfono y le marco a su jefe, quien se dirigía a la compañía con los demás.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Je…jefe-**

**-¿Hibari?, ¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Mimiko?-**

**-Jefe yo…. Paso algo terrible-**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-Senpai… senpai …-**

**-¿Qué paso con Mimiko?-**

**-Fue secuestrada-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-¿Qué pasa Shogo?-Preguntaba Jirou preocupado **

**-Mi…Mimiko-**

**-¡¿Qué le pasa a Mimiko?!-Gritaba Zelman**

**-Fue… tengo que ir a su casa-**

**Todos fueron de inmediato a la casa de Mimiko, cuando Zelman vio a sus hombres muertos corrió hacia dentro de la casa, en la sala estaba Hibari con Kotaro, quien no dejaba de llorar, de inmediato fue al cuarto de Mimiko y vio en el suelo una lámpara rota.**

**Los demás también entraron a la casa, Jirou se preocupo al ver a los hombres de Zelman muertos, entro de inmediato a la casa y Kotaro corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.**

**-Kotaro-**

**-Hermano-**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si pero….-**

**-¿Pero?-**

**-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!-Gritaba Zelman mientras bajaba las escaleras**

**-Unos vampiros vinieron y se enfrentaron a sus hombres, le dije a mi senpai y ella nos dijo que nos escondiéramos- Contestaba Hibari llorando**

**-¿Qué paso después?-Preguntaba Zelman **

**-Le dije a senpai que viniera con nosotros pero ella no se podía mover-**

**-¿Por qué no se podía mover?- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Senpai estaba muy débil y tenia mucha fiebre, tratamos de bajársela pero no pudimos-**

**-¡Maldita sea!- Decía Zelman mientras apretaba sus manos**

**-¿Hibari por que no me llamaron?- Preguntaba Shogo**

**-Senpai no quiso, ella dijo que no podíamos molestar a nadie por lo que estaba pasando-**

**-¡Esa maldita serpiente se la llevo y todo es tu culpa Jinnai!- Zelman se va en contra de Jinnai , lo toma por el cuello y lo golpea contra la pared.**

**-Zelman cálmate- le decía Caín mientras trataba separarlo de Shogo**

**-¡No me digas que me calme, si este maldito no me hubiera separado de ella, nada de esto estaría pasando!-**

**-Zelman-sama yo…. En verdad lo siento-**

**-¡¿Crees que con una disculpa vas a remediar todo?!-**

**Ryuu-dono también interviene para separarlos.**

**-¡Calmasen los dos y tu Zelman suelta a Shogo!-**

**Zelman suelta a Shogo y se dispone a irse pero antes se detiene y mira a Shogo.**

**-Si esa maldita serpiente lastima a Mimiko, juro que la voy a matar y después a ti-**

**Dicho esto Zelman sale de la casa a buscar a Mimiko, en el camino llama a Sayuka y le ordena que prepare una de las habitaciones, los demás se van a la orden del ataúd.**

**-Shogo necesito que me expliques por que Zelman reacciono así-**

**-Presidente yo… les prometo que les explicare todo pero antes tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar a Mimiko o Cassa la lastimara-**

**-Tu sabes por que Cassa se llevo a Mimiko verdad- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Si pero en verdad Jirou les diré la verdad cuando la encontremos-**

**Jirou se queda callado, quería saber por que Cassa había secuestrado a Mimiko y sobre todo quería salir a buscarla antes de que ella la lastimara. **

**El presidente comienza a organizar equipos y un plan para la búsqueda de Mimiko mientras cerca del océano se encontraba un viejo edificio, en el sótano se encontraban los vampiros que habían ido a la casa de Mimiko.**

**-Llegan tarde-**

**-Perdón Cassa-sama pero nos entretuvimos-**

**-¿Con que?-**

**-Con los subordinados de Zelman-sama-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Ellos estaban afuera de la casa cuidando a la princesa-**

**-¡Maldición! Si ellos estaban ahí eso quiere decir que Zelman-sama ya sabe la verdad-**

**-Cassa-sama también tiene que saber que la princesa esta muy débil y tiene mucha fiebre-**

**-Lo que me faltaba, llévela a la habitación y consigan todo lo necesario para bajarle la fiebre-**

**-Si-**

**-Maldita sea no te puedo dejar morir, hasta que obtenga lo que quiero de ti-**

**Los seguidores de Cassa salen a buscar lo que les pidió, en la Orden de ataúd todos ya están bien organizados y salían a buscar a Mimiko, Kotaro se había quedado con Hibari en un hotel.**

**Jirou estaba muy preocupado quería encontrar rápido a Mimiko aunque sus dudas sobre los motivos de por que Cassa se la había llevado y que era lo que tenían pensado hacer con los restos del rey Kowloon.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Despertar

**Capitulo 8. Despertar**

**En el viejo edificio se encontraba Cassa cambiando los trapos secos de la frente de Mimiko, ya habían pasado cinco semanas y no habían encontrado a Mimiko , todos estaban desesperados, Shogo tenia miedo que lastimaran a Mimiko pero lo que nadie sabia era que cerca del viejo edificio se encontraba una persona parada en el techo de un edificio cercano al otro.**

**-Te encontré maldita, de esta no saldrás con vida-**

**-Cassa-sama me mando a llamar-**

**-Si necesito que me traigan una jeringa-**

**-Si, enseguida-**

**-Bueno princesa aun estas en mal estado y tu salud no mejora por lo que no tengo mas opción que revivir a mi rey antes de que mueras-**

**-Cassa-sama aquí tiene la jeringa- decía el vampiro mientras le entregaba la jeringa en sus manos.**

**-Gracias, bien comencemos- Cassa esta a punto de introducir la jeringa en uno de los brazos de Mimiko, cuando esta abre los ojos, al ver esto Cassa le ordena al vampiro salir de la habitación, pone la jeringa en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama.**

**-Cassa-**

**-Veo que me recuerdas-**

**-¿Dónde…estoy?-**

**-En mi guarida-**

**-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-**

**-Aun tengo aliados de este lado-**

**-No te vas a salir con la tuya, te van a encontrar-**

**-No me hagas reír princesa, han pasado cinco semanas y aun no nos encuentran-**

**- ¿Cinco semanas?, ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?-**

**-Te estoy cuidando-**

**-No te creo y además, ¿Por qué tus hombres y tu me llaman princesa?-**

**Cassa mira a Mimiko y se queda callada y se da cuenta de que aun no ha despertado.**

**-No pienso decírtelo por que ya no será necesario que sepas la verdad-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**Cassa toma de nuevo la jeringa y con una mano toma el brazo derecho de Mimiko, ella trata de defenderse pero sus brazos estaban amarrados a la cabecera de la cama, Cassa le introduce la jeringa y toma una muestra de su sangre, sonríe y sale de la habitación.**

**Se dirige hacia otra habitación donde se encontraban los demás vampiros y le ordena a uno de los vampiros que cuide la habitación donde estaba Mimiko, mientras ella trataba de liberarse pero no puede, y solo se lastima mas las muñecas, comienza a llorar de desesperación y comienza a llamar a Jirou y a Zelman, de tanto llorar se queda dormida y comienza de nuevo a tener esos sueños extraños.**

**Flashback**

**-Princesa su hermano llego-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Dónde esta?-**

**-En la sala con sus padres-**

**La chica sale corriendo de su recamara para ir a la sala, cuando llega se acomoda su vestido y toca la puerta.**

**Una voz del otro lado le dice que pase, ella abre la puerta y ve a un chico parado frente a ella y no puede evitar correr hacia el, quien la recibe con un abrazo.**

**-Bienvenido hermano-**

**-He vuelto pequeña-**

**-Te extrañe mucho-**

**-Princesa deja que tu hermano descanse-**

**-Si, lo siento- la chica deja de abrazar a su hermano**

**-No te preocupes-**

**El chico se va a su habitación, se da un baño, descansa un poco y en la noche se reúne con todos.**

**Al otro día se levanta temprano, va al jardín a recoger unas rosas blancas y entra al cuarto de la chica quien aun dormía profundamente.**

**Se sienta en la cama y le da un beso en la frente, mientras después la chica despierta.**

**-Hermano-**

**-Buenos días-**

**-Buenos días-**

**-Toma recogí estas rosas del jardín-**

**-Gracias- la chica recibe las rosas y las huele**

**-Feliz cumpleaños-**

**-Muchas gracias hermano-**

**El chico sale de la habitación, la chica se levanta y una de las chicas de la servidumbre le lleva un florero para que ponga sus rosas, después la ayuda a bañarse, le ayuda a ponerse un vestido rosa de tirantes, le cepilla su cabello y le pone un listón blanco en forma de diadema, sus zapatos eran blancos y de tacón bajo.**

**Una ves lista sale de su habitación y se va al jardín donde su linaje, sus padres y su hermano la esperaban para celebrar su cumpleaños, su hermano bailo con ella y le había regalado su inicial que había mandado hacer.**

**Fin Flashback**

**-¡Hermano…¿Dónde estas?!- Gritaba Mimiko mientras lloraba**

**Cassa quien se encontraba en otra habitación, la escucha gritar y va de inmediato a ver que pasaba.**

**Mimiko despierta y siente que su garganta le quema y comienza a tener mucha sed, Cassa entra al cuarto y ve que Mimiko trataba desesperadamente de liberarse.**

**-No puede ser acaso ella ya…- Pensaba mientras veía aterrada a Mimiko **

**-¡Maldita Cassa libérame, si no quieres que te mate!-**

**-Eso nunca pasara, antes te mato yo-**

**Una fuerte explosión se escucha en el edificio, Cassa manda a algunos de sus hombres a revisar, a otros los manda a la habitación donde estaba la tumba del rey Kowloon. Minutos después se escucharon gritos y el lugar de pronto comenzó a quemarse.**

**-¡Maldición ya nos encontró!- Comentaba Cassa cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación sale volando.**

**-Al fin te encontré maldita serpiente-**

**-Como siempre es el primero en encontrarme Zelman-sama-**

**Zelman crea una enorme esfera de fuego, Cassa lo ve y rápido se pone al lado de la cama donde estaba Mimiko.**

**-¿Acaso no te importa que ella muera?-**

**Zelman ve a Cassa y después a Mimiko quien también lo miraba.**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Si-**

**-Voltea tu rostro hacia la pared-**

**-Si-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- Decía sorprendida Cassa**

**-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Mimiko, serpiente- Zelman le lanza la esfera de fuego pero esta logra cubrirse con la mesa y después escapa por la ventana.**

**Zelman se molesta por haber dejado escapar a Cassa y a sus demás hombres pero en esos momentos era mas importante Mimiko, se acerca a la cama y la libera. Ella al verlo le sonríe y le da las gracias, minutos después se desmaya.**

**Zelman la toma en sus brazos y ve que tenia mucha fiebre y estaba muy pálida, sale del edificio y una ves afuera termina por incendiar el lugar, en la azotea del edificio de frente acuesta a Mimiko, se quita su chamara y la tapa con ella y se percata de que estaba sufriendo, parecía querer beber y el sabia lo que eso significaba, toma con cuidado la cabeza de Mimiko y la besa.**

**Mimiko siente el dulce sabor de la sangre que entraba y recorría su garganta, el calor que sentía estaba desapareciendo y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, Zelman se separo de ella y noto como el color de cabello cambiaba al igual que el color de su piel y sus colmillos crecían.**

**Mimiko abre los ojos y estos también habían cambiado de color, al ver esto Zelman le sonríe y ella también le regresa la sonrisa.**

**-Bienvenida de nuevo….Princesa-**


	9. Capitulo 9 verdad

**Capitulo 9. Verdad**

**Zelman sonríe mientras decía esas palabras, por otro lado el equipo de supresión llega al edificio donde se encontraba Mimiko , junto con los bomberos para apagar el incendio.**

**-Señor Presidente-**

**-¿Qué pasa Serihan?-**

**-Logramos controlar el fuego-**

**-¿Saben lo que lo provoco?-**

**-No pero encontramos evidencia de que este edificio fue habitado por los niños Kowloon-**

**-¿Estas seguro?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Hay señales de la mediadora?-**

**-No-**

**-Bien cuando terminen de revisar el lugar, trae tu informe-**

**-Si, señor-**

**Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la orden de ataúd, esperando el informe de Badrick, cuando llego y entrego su informe todos se dieron cuenta que ese edificio había sido el escondite de Cassa y sus hombres y sospecharon que seguramente Mimiko también había estado ahí.**

**-¿Ya saben que provoco el incendio? –**

**-Si señor Presidente, después de revisar todo con cuidado llegamos a la conclusión de que alguien inicio el incendio-**

**-¿Alguien?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Usaron algo para iniciar el fuego?-**

**-No, el fuego fue iniciado mágicamente-**

**Todos se quedan callados al escuchar esto**

**-Zelman-sama es el único que puede iniciar incendios- Comentaba seguro Shogo**

**-¿Crees que Zelman encontró a la mediadora y la rescato Shogo?-**

**-Si estoy seguro de eso Presidente-**

**-Entonces hay que asegurarnos de que ella esta con el- Comentaba Ryuu-dono y Caín saca su teléfono y le marca a Zelman quien le contesta de mala gana.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Zelman soy yo-**

**-¿Qué quieres Caín?-**

**-Quiero saber si la mediadora Mimiko esta contigo-**

**-Si y dile a Jinnai que ella no regresara con el- dicho esto Zelman cuelga haciendo que Caín se enojara**

**-¿Qué paso Caín?-**

**-Tenias razón Shogo, Zelman rescato a la mediadora-**

**-¿Y esta bien?-**

**-No lo se, Zelman solo me dijo que ella esta con el y me dio un mensaje para ti-**

**-Dímelo-**

**-Dijo que ella no iba a regresar a ti-**

**-Ya veo… parece que Zelman-sama no dejara que me vuelva a acercar a ella- Comentaba triste Shogo **

**-Jinnai ahora si explícanos que esta pasando- Decía el Presidente**

**-Esta bien, antes que nada tienen que saber que Mimiko… no es humana-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- todos se sorprenden a escuchar a Shogo decir eso**

**-¿Cómo que Mimiko no es humana?- Preguntaba confundido Jirou**

**-Mimiko es en realidad… la hermana menor de Zelman-sama-**

**De nuevo todos quedaron en shock**

**-Explícanos eso por favor- pedía el Presidente**

**-Empezaré con 10 años atrás, un día el presidente recibió una carta de un linaje que quería hablar con el-**

**-Si, lo recuerdo el linaje de Zelman, el era quien quería hablar conmigo pero ya no pude ir y te mande a ti-**

**-Si y fui a Polonia a encontrarme con ellos-**

**Flashback**

**-Disculpe que lo moleste señor-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Lo buscan-**

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Un representante del Presidente de Hong Kong-**

**-Que pase-**

**-Si, con su permiso- el joven de la servidumbre sale y le indica al representante que pase.**

**-Con su permiso-**

**-Pase y tome asiento-**

**-Gracias me llamo Jinnai Shogo y vengo como representante del Presidente, el desgraciadamente no pudo venir-**

**-Ya veo, yo me llamo Zelman y soy el líder de esta estirpe-**

**Shogo se sorprende a ver al chico que estaba sentado frente a el, se veía que tenia unos veinte tantos años pero su manera de hablar y de comportarse lo hacían ver maduro.**

**-¿Quiere algo de tomar?-**

**-Un café estaría bien-**

**-Por favor tráenos unos cafés- Le decía el joven al joven de la servidumbre**

**-Si, señor enseguida- el joven sale y el chico se pone de pie.**

**-Bueno quería hablar con el Presidente para hacerle una propuesta-**

**-¿Qué propuesta?-**

**-Queremos formar una alianza con ustedes-**

**-¿A cambio de que?-**

**-De nada, solo queremos reanudar la alianza que hubo alguna ves entre vampiros y humanos que viven o vivían en Hong Kong -**

**-¿Reanudar?-**

**-Si, piénselo y dígaselo al Presidente, dentro de una semana llamaremos para saber su respuesta-**

**-Esta bien-**

**El joven de la servidumbre entra a la sala con los cafés y se los sirve, de pronto se escucha un violín con una melodía muy alegre.**

**-Señor Shogo por que no se queda a pasar la noche, ya es muy tarde para que regrese a Hong Kong-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Voy a ordenar que preparen una habitación para usted-**

**-Gracias-**

**El chico sale de la habitación y deja a Shogo solo tomando el café, comenzó a disfrutar de la música y se paro para dirigirse hacia la ventana y ver quien era la persona que tocaba el violín. **

**Ve por la ventana a una chica de unos veintitantos años, con un vestido azul cielo y de manga corta, tocaba el violín como una profesional, de pronto ve al chico acercarse a la joven, cuando ella lo ve deja de tocar y corre hacia el, nota que el Zelman le sonríe y la abraza.**

**Llego la hora de la comida, Shogo y Zelman se encontraban en el comedor, cuando de pronto aparece la joven.**

**-Buenas tardes- Saludaba la chica **

**-Buenas tardes- Respondía Shogo**

**-Princesa te presento al señor Shogo Jinnai, el vino como representante del Presidente de Hong Kong, señor Shogo ella es mi hermana pequeña Mimiko-**

**-Ya veo, es un placer conocerlo señor-**

**-El placer es mío Princesa y déjeme felicitarla por lo bien que toca el violín-**

**-Gracias-**

**Durante la comida Shogo noto que Zelman cambiaba bastante cuando estaba con su hermana, se comportaba amable y cariñoso, pero cuando ella no estaba se mostraba como alguien sin moral y muy maduro.**

**Terminaron de comer y Mimiko se fue a tocar de nuevo el violín, Shogo llego al jardín donde estaba ella y le pregunto que si la podía acompañar y ella acepto.**

**-Disculpe- Preguntaba un poco tímida Mimiko**

**-Si, dígame-**

**-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Cómo es Hong Kong?-**

**-Es un lugar hermoso y todos los vampiros y humanos viven tranquilamente-**

**-Ya veo, me gustaría conocer Hong Kong-**

**-¿Usted nunca ha viajado?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por mi salud-**

**-¿Por su salud?-**

**-Si, desde los 5 años estoy enferma y no puedo salir de mi casa-**

**-¿Y se puede saber de que esta enferma?-**

**-No lo siento pero es un secreto de mi linaje-**

**-Ya veo, disculpe por preguntar-**

**-No se preocupe no pasa nada- la chica le sonríe**

**Fin Flashback**

**-¿Después que paso Shogo?-**

**-Al otro día regrese, le dije al Presidente de la propuesta y tal y como dijo Zelman-sama en una semana llamaron para saber la respuesta-**

**-Un mes después Zelman se vino a vivir a Hong Kong con alguno de sus hombres- Continuaba el Presidente**

**-¿Y como es que se convirtió Mimiko en humana?- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Eso fue hace 10 años, el rey Kowloon llego a Polonia y mato a todos los empleados de Zelman, dos de sus hombres de confianza la lograron salvar y la trajeron a Hong Kong, me encontraron y me explicaron lo que había pasado y por ultimo me dijeron que habían usado un hechizo para sellar los poderes de Mimiko y hacerla pasar como humana-**

**-¿Un hechizo?- Preguntaba Caín**

**-Si, Zelman-sama dio la orden de usar ese hechizo si la vida de Mimiko corría peligro, ellos estaban agonizando y lo ultimo que me comentaron fue que ella estaba en una bodega abandonada y que le avisara a Zelman-sama lo que había ocurrido-**

**-¿Y después?- Preguntaba el Presidente**

**-El hombre murió y fui a la bodega, cuando llegue vi al otro hombre con Mimiko, me acerque con cuidado y vi que el hombre estaba muerto; vi que el color del cabello de Mimiko había cambiado, nadie sospecharía que ella era un vampiro, la tome en mis brazos y me la lleve al hospital-**

**-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada de esto a Zelman?-Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Por tonto, me encariñe con ella cuando despertó en el hospital me di cuenta de que ella había perdido sus recuerdos y la tome bajo mi protección-**

**- Y Zelman pensó que Mimiko había muerto cierto- Decía Ryuu-dono**

**-Si-**

**Todos se quedaron callados mientras en la casa de Zelman este se encontraba con Mimiko en una de las habitaciones.**

**Cuando Zelman había llegado a su casa con Mimiko en sus brazos, Sayuka se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que esta se encontraba.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Rey Kowloon

**Capitulo 10. Rey Kowloon**

**Habían pasado cinco semanas y todos buscaban a Cassa y a sus seguidores, Mimiko continuaba dormida y bajo el cuidado de Zelman.**

**Cassa aun se encontraba dentro de la zona especial, ella y sus seguidores se encontraban en un sótano, reunidos alrededor del ataúd del rey Kowloon. Cassa ordena a sus hombres que destapen el ataúd, ella se acerca y saca un frasco donde había vaciado la sangre de Mimiko.**

**-Mi señor, es hora de que regrese de la muerte, usted es el único que nos puede llevar a la victoria- vierte la sangre en la boca del rey Kowloon, todos los niños Kowloon que estaban en el sótano veían asombrados como el cuerpo del rey Kowloon iba tomando color, en la casa de Zelman Mimiko comenzaba a tener una respiración agitada, Zelman al darse cuenta se levanto rápido del sillón que había en la habitación.**

**Se acerca a Mimiko y noto que estaba a punto de despertar y su respiración iba en aumento, en el sótano el rey Kowloon comenzó a mover sus manos, poco a poco comenzó a respirar y después abrió los ojos.**

**Todos los niños Kowloon y Cassa hicieron una reverencia ante el, con Mimiko pasaba lo mismo, ella había despertado muy angustiada preocupando a Zelman.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba el rey Kowloon mientras se sentaba**

**-Estamos en las afueras de Yokohama Japón, mejor conocida como zona especial, mi señor- Contestaba Cassa**

**-¿Zona especial?-**

**-Si, después de la guerra santa construyeron la zona especial-**

**-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la guerra en Hong Kong?-**

**-Once años mi señor-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**Cassa comienza a poner al corriente al rey Kowloon, Mimiko después de despertar voltea a ver a Zelman y le dice que el rey Kowloon esta con vida.**

**Zelman le pide a Mimiko que se calme, toma su teléfono y llama al Presidente informándole lo que Mimiko le había dicho, el Presidente de inmediato llamo a todos a una junta urgente.**

**-¿Qué sucede señor?- Preguntaba Caín**

**-Los llame para tratar un asunto dedicado-**

**-Pero falta Zelman-sama- Decía Ryuu-dono**

**-No creí que Ryuu-dono me extrañara- respondía Zelman por el alta voz**

**-Zelman no puede venir así que estará en el alta voz- Comentaba el Presidente**

**-¿Cuál es el asunto delicado Presidente?- Preguntaba Ryuu-dono preocupado**

**-El rey Kowloon ha vuelto a la vida-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- respondían todos**

**-¿Están seguros?-**

**-Si, Shogo-**

**-¿Pero como pueden estar seguros de esto?- **

**-Por que mi hermana despertó y me dijo que el rey Kowloon había revivido Jirou-**

**Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar que Mimiko había despertado **

**-¿Cómo esta la princesa Zelman?- Preguntaba el Presidente**

**-Débil pero sobre todo inquieta por la presencia del rey Kowloon y sus seguidores-**

**-Eso quiere decir que la princesa recupero sus poderes-**

**-Así es señor, incluso en estos momentos ella esta dormida-**

**-Bien tenemos que hacer un plan- Comentaba el Presidente **

**-De seguro el ya esta al tanto de todo- Respondía Caín**

**-Si, esa maldita serpiente negra ya lo debe de haber puesto al tanto- Respondía furioso Zelman**

**-Necesitamos localizar rápido su escondite y proteger a la princesa- Comentaba el Presidente**

**-Aun no entiendo por que Cassa secuestro a Mimiko y por que hay que protegerla-**

**-Jirou Cassa secuestro a mi hermana por que la sangre de nuestro linaje puede revivir a los muertos-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Y no solo eso, mi hermana puede sentir la presencia del rey Kowloon y de sus seguidores-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si, Jirou en las guerras anteriores la princesa nos ayudo a localizar el escondite del rey Kowloon, pero cuando desapareció antes de que empezara la guerra santa no pudimos localizar al rey Kowloon y perdimos la batalla- comentaba el Presidente**

**-Zelman, crees que la princesa…-**

**-Ni lo pienses Zhang, no le voy a pedir a mi hermana que los localice, ella esta muy débil. Necesita alimentarse bien para poder usar sus poderes al cien-**

**-Hermano….¿que pasa?- Preguntaba Mimiko quien ya se había despertado **

**-Lo siento te desperté- Preguntaba Zelman mientras se sentaba a su lado**

**-No, la verdad es que no puedo dormir-**

**-¿Aun estas inquieta por el rey Kowloon?-**

**-Si y además hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-**

**-Si, dime-**

**Mimiko dudo en preguntarle lo que quería saber cuando vio que Zelman sostenía el teléfono en su mano izquierda, este al darse cuenta le dijo a todos que se comunicaría después y colgó.**

**-Hermano no debiste colgar-**

**-No te preocupes, les llamare después pero ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?-**

**-Quiero saber donde estamos- **

**Zelman se sorprende por las palabras de Mimiko.**

**-¿Hermano?-**

**-Mimiko dime….¿De que te acuerdas?-**

**-Bueno recuerdo cuando el Rey Kowloon llego a la casa y empezó a matar a todos , Sakura y Darien me protegieron de el y es lo único que recuerdo-**

**-Ya veo- Zelman se queda callado un momento**

**-Hermano-**

**-Lo siento, estamos a las afueras de Yokohama, Japón mejor conocido como la zona especial-**

**-¿Zona Especial?-**

**-Si, este lugar fue construido después de la guerra en Hong Kong-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-Ahora trata de descansar debo de terminar mi llamada y cuando termine vendré para alimentarte-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Zelman sale del cuarto de Mimiko y se queda en el pasillo pensando en lo que había ocurrido, marca a la compañía para saber que había pasado en la junta.**

**Mientras en la compañía Caín estaba molesto por lo que había hecho Zelman.**

**-¡Ese maldito Zelman por que cuelga!-**

**-Caín por favor no te enojes, hay que entenderlo en ese momento la princesa despertó- Respondía Sei**

**-Lo se Ryuu-dono pero…- Caín es interrumpido cuando suena el teléfono y el Presidente contesta**

**- Bueno-**

**-Perdón por colgar pero tenia que atender a mi hermana-**

**-No te preocupes te entiendo, bien hay que continuar con la elaboración de nuestro plan-**

**-Si primero hay que localizarlos- Comentaba Shogo**

**-Continuaran insistiendo con eso Shogo- Respondía enfadado Zelman**

**-Zelman la princesa es la única que nos puede ayudar a localizarlos- Comentaba Sei**

**-Lo se pero maldita sea, entiendan que ella lleva once años sin beber una sola gota de sangre, por lo tanto no tiene la fuerza necesaria para usar sus poderes- Mimiko escuchaba desde su cuarto la conversación de Zelman.**

**-¿Si le hacemos una transfusión de sangre crees que se recuperara?- Preguntaba Sei**

**-No, ella solo puede beber sangre de su guardián y como dije antes ha pasado once años sin probar una sola gota de sangre y para que se recupere por completo necesita descansar varias meses y beber sangre todos los días-**

**-Entiendo bien hay que formar dos grupos, uno se concentrara en localizar al Rey Kowloon y el otro protegerá a la princesa- Decía el Presidente**

**-Por mi hermana no se preocupen, yo la protegeré-**

**-Esta bien, oficial Badrick necesito que busque en todos los lugares abandonados-**

**-Pero señor Presidente hay mas de 100 lugares abandonados-**

**-Lo se pero tenemos que revisar todos, ahora entiendo por que no le podemos pedir ayuda a la Princesa y además hay que estar muy atentos con la sangre para que no sea contaminada-**

**-Zelman-sama ¿Cómo esta la princesa?-**

**-No tengo por que responderte Shogo-**

**-Zelman no seas así con Shogo-**

**-No te metas en esto Caín, además tienes idea de cómo me sentí al pensar que mi hermana había muerto-**

**-Zelman-sama en verdad lo siento yo…-**

**-Con un lo siento no lograras nada Shogo, si me hubieras dicho que ella estaba viva la hubiera protegido, la hubiera alimentado y nada de esto hubiera pasado-**

**Todos se quedaron callados un momento, Shogo sabia que Zelman tenia razón en todo lo que le había dicho, Mimiko no estaría tan débil si el le hubiera contado la verdad.**

**-Oficial Badrick por favor le encargo esos lugares y la revisión de la sangre-**

**-Si, señor- el oficial Badrick sale de la sala de juntas **

**-Zelman, ¿podemos ver mañana a la princesa?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno mañana temprano iremos a verla-**

**-Esta bien, los estaré esperando- Zelman cuelga y todos se van de la compañía.**

**Jirou regresa a su casa y se sienta en la sala, mira una foto donde estaba Mimiko, la toma en sus manos y la mira tristemente.**

**-Mimiko perdón por dejarte sola esa noche-**

**-Hermano bienvenido-**

**-Hola Kotaro-**

**-Hermano tengo hambre-**

**-Vamos a comer-**

**-Si-**

**Jirou y Kotaro estaban a punto de salir cuando tocan, Jirou abre la puerta y ve que era Rinsuke quien llevaba comida.**

**-Hola chicos-**

**-Hola Rinsuke-**

**-Les traje comida-**

**-Hay que rico- Comentaba contento Kotaro **

**-Kotaro por favor trae los platos-**

**-Si hermano- Kotaro se va corriendo a la cocina**

**-¿Cómo estas?-**

**-Mal quiero ver a Mimiko y pedirle perdón por haberla dejado sola esa noche-**

**-No te preocupes mañana la veras, además no fue tu culpa lo que paso todos caímos en la trampa de Cassa-**

**-Lo se pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal-**

**-Vamos a comer-**

**-Si-**

**Rinsuke, Jirou y Kotaro se sentaron a la mesa a comer lo que Rinsuke había llevado, al otro día Mimiko le pidió a Zelman que le enseñara la casa, el la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un recorrido hasta que llegaron al jardín el cual le encanto a Mimiko, Zelman se alegro ver feliz a su hermana y la sentó en una banca que había, mientras Sayuka los observaba por una ventana y no reconocía a Zelman, era otro cuando estaba con Mimiko.**

**-Es muy hermoso tu jardín hermano-**

**-Me alegra verte feliz Mimiko-**

**-Zelman-sama disculpe que lo moleste-**

**-¿Qué pasa Sayuka?-**

**-El Presidente y los lideres de las estirpes están aquí-**

**-Diles que pasen-**

**-Si- Sayuka se retira y deja solos a los hermanos**

**-¿Estirpes?-**

**-Si, te lo explicare después-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Todos llegan al patio y ven a Mimiko sentada en la banca, se sorprendieron a verla tan cambiada, el color de su cabello y ojos eran rojos y el color de piel era igual a la de Zelman, en verdad no parecía ser la Mimiko que todos habían conocido.**

**-Buenos días Princesa- Saludaba el Presidente**

**-Buenos días-**

**Jirou se queda en shock a ver el cambio que había en ella, por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra persona con el mismo nombre de Mimiko, ella mira a todos un rato y después voltea a ver a su hermano quien estaba a su lado.**

**-Hermano-**

**-Si, dime-**

**-¿Quiénes son?-**

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos a escuchar a Mimiko preguntar quien eran ellos, era imposible que ella no reconociera a ninguno de los presentes.**


	11. Capitulo 11 enfrentamiento primera parte

**Capitulo 11. Enfrentamiento primera parte**

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos a escuchar a Mimiko preguntar quien eran ellos, era imposible que ella no reconociera a ninguno de los presentes.**

**-Mimiko el es el Presidente de la zona especial- **

**-Ya veo, es un gusto conocerlo Presidente-**

**-Lo mismo digo Princesa-**

**-Presidente necesito hablar con todos-**

**-Si, esta bien Zelman-**

**Mimiko mira a Jirou por un momento y sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.**

**-Mimiko voy a estar en la sala con todos –**

**-Si, hermano te espero-**

**-Sayuka-**

**-Si, Zelman-sama-**

**-Por favor quédate con mi hermana-**

**-Si-**

**Zelman y los demás entran a la casa y se dirigen hacia la sala.**

**-Zelman ¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntaba preocupado Sei**

**-Mi hermana perdió sus recuerdos de humana-**

**-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntaba Caín**

**-Seguramente se debe a que despertó demasiado rápido y por eso perdió sus recuerdos como humana-**

**-¿Y no va a volver a recuperar sus recuerdos como humana?- Preguntaba triste Jirou**

**-No lo se espada plateada, solo el tiempo lo dirá-**

**Mimiko estaba mirando el jardín y ve a Sayuka que estaba a su lado de pie.**

**-¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber Princesa?-**

**-No, estoy bien gracias-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Te llamas Sayuka verdad-**

**-Si-**

**-También eres humana cierto-**

**-Así es- **

**-¿Cuántos tiempo llevas trabajando para mi hermano?-**

**-Once años-**

**-Ya veo- Mimiko mira de nuevo a Sayuka y esta se pone un poco nerviosa**

**-¿Te gusta mi hermano verdad-**

**-Yo….¿por que lo pregunta?-**

**-Por que se te nota-**

**-Princesa yo….-**

**-No necesitas explicarme nada-**

**Mimiko voltea y le sonríe a Sayuka cuando de pronto siente un dolor fuerte en todo su cuerpo y cae al piso, al ver esta escena Sayuka se espanta y le pide a uno de los subordinados que le avisen a Zelman lo que estaba pasando, de inmediato el subordinado va a la sala, entra de golpe haciendo que todos se sorprendan.**

**-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué entras así?-**

**-Zelman-sama disculpe que entre así pero la princesa esta mal-**

**-¿Qué?- Zelman sale corriendo y va con su hermana quien comenzaba a respirar rápido, al verla así ya sabia lo que significaba.**

**-¡Maldición!-**

**-Her…hermano-**

**-Tranquila te llevare a tu cuarto- Zelman toma en sus brazos a Mimiko y se la lleva a su cuarto, cuando llegan la acuesta con cuidado, se sube la manga de la chamarra y ella lo muerde.**

**Después de un rato Mimiko ya estaba mas calmada y Zelman permanecía a su lado.**

**-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-**

**-Si, perdón por arruinar tu reunión-**

**-No te preocupes, lo primero eres tu-**

**-Zelman-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tengo miedo en mi estado no me voy a poder defender de el-**

**-Tranquila yo te voy a proteger y no dejare que nada malo te pase- Zelman le da un beso en la frente a Mimiko.**

**-Descansa, iré con los demás y le diré a Sayuka que este contigo-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Zelman sale del cuarto y le dice a Sayuka quien estaba afuera con los demás que entre y se quede con Mimiko.**

**-¿Cómo esta la princesa?- Preguntaba Shogo preocupado**

**-Esta más tranquila pero aun esta inquieta por la culpa de ese maldito-**

**-Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Comentaba el Presidente**

**Todos se retiran y Zelman vuelve al cuarto con Mimiko quien estaba profundamente dormida, a las 7:00 p.m se despierta.**

**-Buenas noches hermosa-**

**-Buenas noches hermano-**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Mejor-**

**-Me alegro, ¿tienes hambre?-**

**-Si un poco-**

**-Bien voy a pedir que te preparen algo rico- Zelman se levanta y esta a punto de irse pero Mimiko lo detiene tomándolo de la mano y este voltea a verla.**

**-Zelman-**

**-Si, dime-**

**-¿Algún día podremos volver a Polonia?-**

**-Si, te lo prometo- Mimiko sonríe ante la respuesta de Zelman, en el escondite donde estaba el Rey Kowloon y sus seguidores, daban los últimos detalles para su plan.**

**Habían pasado dos semanas y Mimiko aun estaba débil, Zelman continuaba dándole de su sangre pero necesitaba mas tiempo para que ella se recuperara, pero tiempo era lo que no tenia pues sabían muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo en que el Rey Kowloon atacara.**

**-Mi señor, todo esta preparado para dar el gran golpe-**

**-Muy bien Cassa, dentro de dos días la zona especial ardera y la cabeza de la princesa será mía-**

**En la compañía de la orden de ataúd se encontraban todos reunidos.**

**-Señor Presidente lamento informarle que no hemos podido dar con el escondite del Rey Kowloon y sus seguidores-**

**-Tenemos que encontrarlos como sea-**

**-En verdad nos hace falta la Princesa- Comentaba Zhang**

**-Si Zhang pero ella aun esta débil y Zelman no permitirá que se ponga en riesgo-**

**-Yo iré a buscarlos de nuevo , estoy seguro de que esta ves los encontrare- Decía Jirou**

**-Jirou tu tampoco los has encontrado- Respondía Caín**

**-Sea, como sea tenemos que encontrarlos no quiero que la zona especial sea destruida de nuevo- Decía el Presidente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana.**

**En la casa de Zelman este se encontraba con Mimiko cuidándola.**

**-Hermano-**

**-¿Qué pasa Mimiko?-**

**-¿Qué tienes?-**

**-Nada por que lo preguntas-**

**-Tienes cara de preocupación-**

**-No es nada-**

**-Siempre has sido malo mintiendo, estas así por el Rey Kowloon verdad- Zelman se queda callado**

**-No lo han encontrado verdad-**

**-No-**

**-Necesitan de mi ayuda verdad-**

**-Mimiko no, no quiero que te esfuerces estas demasiado débil-**

**-Lo se pero necesitan de mi ayuda para poder dar con el, además yo….-**

**-Tu que-**

**-Ya los localice-**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Hermano por favor deja que los ayude-**

**-Esta bien-**

**Zelman se queda callado un momento y saca su teléfono y marca a la Organización, todos en la compañía estaban desesperados cuando de pronto el teléfono suena.**

**-Bueno-**

**-Buenas tardes Señor Presidente-**

**-Zelman, ¿Qué pasa?- el Presidente pone el alta voz**

**-¿Ya localizaron al Rey Kowloon?-**

**-No y no queremos presionarte pero la verdad es que…-**

**-Necesitan la ayuda de mi hermana cierto-**

**-Si y sabemos que su estado de salud es muy delicada pero…-**

**-Mi hermana ya lo localizo-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- El Presidente y los demás se sorprenden y se alegran con la noticia**

**-Zelman por favor podrías repetir lo que me acabas de decir-**

**-Mi hermana tiene un poco mas de fuerza y ya pudo localizar al Rey Kowloon y a sus seguidores-**

**-¿Enserio?- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Si, aguarden un momento pondré el alta voz para que puedan hablar con ella- Zelman pone el alta voz y se sienta a un lado de Mimiko.**

**-Buenas tardes a todos-**

**-Buenas tardes Princesa, Zelman nos acaba de decir que localizo al Rey Kowloon y sus seguidores- Respondía el Presidente**

**-Así es y les quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme-**

**-No tiene nada de que preocuparse Princesa, al contrario somos nosotros los que le pedimos una disculpa por tratar de presionar a Zelman sabiendo su estado de salud-**

**-No se preocupe Señor Presidente ahora que me siento mejor y con un poco de fuerza los ayudare en todo en lo que pueda-**

**-Princesa nos puede decir la ubicación del Rey Kowloon y sus seguidores- Pedía amablemente Caín**

**-Si claro, ellos están a 20 kilómetros de la Orden, se encuentran escondidos en un sótano de un viejo edificio, hay 500 niños Kowloon, contando con el Rey Kowloon y a Cassa-**

**Jirou y los demás estaban sorprendidos, Mimiko les había dicho en que edificio estaban y cuantos niños Kowloon había, en verdad Mimiko tenia muy buenos poderes.**

**-Muy bien oficial Badrick organice quipos y diríjanse de inmediato al lugar-**

**-Si señor-**

**-Esperen un momento por favor-**

**-¿Qué sucede Princesa?-**

**-Ellos se están empezando a mover-**

**-¡Maldición! ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?- Preguntaba Zelman**

**-Se han dividido en dos grupos, uno se dirige hacia la ciudad y el otro hacia la barrera-**

**-Señor Presidente yo creo que el Oficial Badrick y su equipo se queden en la cuidad y nosotros vamos hacia la barrera-**

**-Si me parece una buena idea Caín-**

**Todos se marchan hacia sus puestos, Zelman se quedaba en casa con Mimiko.**

**-Hermano-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿No vas a ir con los demás?-**

**-No me quedare a tu lado-**

**-Pero hermano en estos momentos ellos necesitan de toda la ayuda posible-**

**-Lo se pero tu…-**

**-Hermano yo estaré bien, por favor ve con los demás a la barrera-**

**-Esta bien, le diré a mis hombres que te protejan-**

**Zelman se levanta, le da aun beso a Mimiko y sale del cuarto.**


	12. Capitulo 12 enfrentamiento segunda parte

**Capitulo 12. Enfrentamiento segunda parte**

**Zelman sabia que lo que decía Mimiko era verdad, ya iba a comenzar la batalla contra el Rey Kowloon y toda ayuda iba a ser útil. Antes de irse reúne a todos sus hombres y les ordena que protejan a Mimiko, mientras ella mira por la ventana y pide que todos los que vivían en la zona especial no murieran en batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.**

**El rey Kowloon se encontraba caminando hacia la barrera con Cassa y la mitad de sus hombres, el oficia Badrick, Rinsuke y Wong estaban en la cuidad esperando al otro grupo, Zelman alcanza a los demás acto que sorprende a todos.**

**-Zelman y la princesa- Preguntaba Sei**

**-Esta en la casa y protegida por mis hombres-**

**En ese momento aparece el Rey Kowloon con Cassa.**

**-Vaya, vaya nunca imagine encontrarme con todos después de once años- Decía burlonamente el rey Kowloon.**

**-Es verdad han pasado once años desde que nos vimos- Contestaba en el mismo tono Zelman**

**-Vaya pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el hermano mayor de la princesa- el rey Kowloon desvía su mirada y ve a Jirou**

**-También esta espada plateada-**

**-Así es y al igual que hace once años te volveré a matar- respondía enojado Jirou**

**El rey Kowloon se empieza a reír al escuchar las palabras de Jirou.**

**-No me hagas reír espada de plata, ese día lograste vencerme por que ese día la muy maldita de la princesa logro herirme antes de desaparecer-**

**-¡No insultes a mi hermana!-**

**-Oh lo siento se me olvidaba que eres muy sobre protector con ella-**

**-Maldito de una ves te digo que no voy a dejar que la toques-**

**-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que esta ves la mate como a tus padres Zelman?-**

**-Tu nunca podrás matarla, no mientras tenga a un guardián-**

**-Ya lo veremos, no importa el tiempo que pase yo matare a tu hermana-**

**-¿Por qué odia tanto a la Princesa?- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Porqué todo el linaje de ella siempre se ha interpuesto en mi camino, siempre han protegido a los humanos al igual que la maldita de Alice y si no fuera poco, la princesa nace con el poder de poder de poder destruirme-**

**-¿De que habla?- Preguntaba Jirou**

**-Hace muchos años se descubrió una profecía donde mencionan a dos grupos de vampiros, uno iba a proteger a los humanos y el otro los iba a destruir, el Rey Kowloon fue el elegido para destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino- Comentaba Sei**

**-Mientras el estaba con vida, no había forma de que pudiéramos dar con su escondite y mucho menos saber como derrotarlo, hasta el día en que nació mi hermana. Ella nació con el poder de nuestro linaje pero también con el poder de sentir la presencia del rey Kowloon-**

**-Así es y por eso cuando supe de su existencia fui a su casa a matarla, pero tus padres se interpusieron en mi camino y los tuve que matar-**

**-Y pagaras por ello-**

**-Yo, ¡para empezar tu hermana nunca debió de haber nacido, debí matarla desde que estaba en el vientre de tu madre! – gritaba el rey Kowloon mientras señalaba a Zelman**

**-Pero no contaste con que mi hermana tendría un guardián que la protegería por toda la eternidad-**

**-Pues entonces tendré que matarte a ti primero antes que a tu hermana-**

**-Veamos si puedes-**

**-Por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que mande a un pequeño grupo de mis hombres a tu casa-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**Mimiko logra sentir a un grupo de 10 niños Kowloon que se dirigían hacia la casa, con trabajo se levanta de la cama, se cambia de ropa y sale de la habitación. En el pasillo se encuentra a Sayuka, esta trata de detenerla pero Mimiko le explica que un grupo de niños Kowloon se dirige hacia la casa y en ese momento se escucha una explosión. Mimiko y Sayuka salen y ven que son los niños Kowloon enfrentándose a los subordinados de Zelman.**

**Mimiko sabe que esta débil pero no quiere ver morir a nadie por lo que usa sus poderes para comenzar a matara los niños Kowloon y salvar a los subordinados de su hermano.**

**El rey Kowloon y los demás logran ver la explosión que había aparecido en la casa de Zelman y de alguna manera este sabia que su hermana aun estaba con vida.**

**-Parece que tus hombres perdieron- Sonreía Zelman **

**-Cassa encargasen de ellos, yo iré por esa maldita-**

**-Si, señor-**

**El rey Kowloon desaparece y Zelman quiere ir detrás de el pero Cassa lo detiene.**

**-¡Maldita serpiente te atreves a cruzarte en mi camino!-**

**-No permitiremos que ninguno de ustedes deje este lugar-**

**Jirou se pone en frente de Cassa con su espada**

**-Zelman-sama yo me encargo de ella, mientras usted vaya con Mimiko-**

**Zelman se va y Jirou evita que Cassa lo siga, mientras Mimiko sentía ahora la presencia del Rey Kowloon mas cerca, por lo que decide dejar la casa y pedirle a Sayuka que atendiera a los heridos.**

**La lucha comenzaba todos se enfrentaban a los niños Kowloon, Jirou luchaba con Cassa quien en un determinado momento le hizo una pregunta a Jirou.**

**-Dime Jirou, ¿Te enamoraste de la Princesa?-**

**-Eso es algo que no te importa Cassa- Cassa sonríe y vuelve a atacar a Jirou mientras en el puente que estaba cerca del onceavo patio estaba el Rey Kowloon y Mimiko.**

**-Hola Princesa-**

**-Rey Kowloon-**

**-Te ves muy mal-**

**-Por que mejor no te callas-**

**-Que mal genio, pensé que te alegrarías al verme-**

**-Alégrame dices, si lo único que me provocas son pesadillas-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Dejémonos de juegos y acabemos de una ves con esto-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo- el rey Kowloon comienza a atacar a Mimiko y esta esquiva sus ataques, estaba demasiado débil y no sabia si podría matarlo, mientras Zelman se apresuraba a llegar con su hermana pero varios niños Kowloon aparecían en su camino, pero rápido los eliminaba.**

**Jirou y Cassa continuaban con su enfrentamiento cuando de pronto el cielo se nublo y comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.**

**-Jajajaja parece que hoy no será tu día de suerte Jirou-**

**-Maldición, no importa que llueva aun así continuare luchando contigo-**

**-Pero no duraras mucho tiempo Jirou-**

**Comienza a llover mas fuerte y Cassa pensó que ya había ganado la batalla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que a Jirou ya no le afectaba el agua, este estaba igual que ella de sorprendido, el agua ya no le lastimaba como antes y no sabia cual era el motivo de ese milagro, pero sabría aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que la vida le había dado.**

**Mientras ella aun permanecía en shock por ver esa escena Jirou corre delante de ella y la atraviesa con su espada.**

**-Se termino Cassa-**

**-No lo puedo creer, subestime a la princesa y a ti-**

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-Tu bebiste mas de una ves la sangre de la Princesa y por eso el agua y el sol ya no te afectaran Jirou- Cassa sonríe y después su cuerpo se hace polvo**

**Zelman ya había llegado con Mimiko y antes de que la pudiera a ayudar ve como Mimiko y el rey Kowloon se atravesaban con sus manos.**

**-¡Mimiko!- gritaba Zelman mientras corría hacia ella y la detiene cuando esta a punto de caer.**

**-Her…ma…no-**

**-Tranquila ya estoy aquí- Zelman mira con odio los restos del rey Kowloon –Acabare contigo para siempre- Zelman prende fuego a los restos del rey Kowloon y sus seguidores que habían sobrevivido saben que su rey a muerto, Jirou también había sentido un dolor terrible en su corazón en el momento en que Mimiko era atravesada y corre hacia el puente donde estaba pero ya no había rastro de ella, de Zelman ni del cuerpo del rey Kowloon.**


	13. Capitulo 13 de nuevo juntos

**Capitulo 13. De nuevo Juntos**

**Ya había pasado un año desde que el rey Kowloon había regresado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la zona especial había sido reparada, Jirou y Kotaro continuaban viviendo en la bodega y ayudaban a Shogo con algunos asuntos.**

**Los únicos que faltaban en la zona especial eran Zelman y Mimiko quienes habían desaparecido junto con el cuerpo del rey Kowloon. Nadie sabia donde estaban, ni siquiera Sayuka les había dicho su localización.**

**-Hermano-**

**-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?-**

**-¿Qué haces afuera de la casa?-**

**-Miro el cielo-**

**-Hermano cuando va a volver Mimiko-**

**-No lo se Kotaro-**

**-La extraño-**

**-Yo también Kotaro- Decía triste Jirou mientras no dejaba de observar el cielo **

**En Polonia había una chica parada frente a unas rosas blancas observándolas cuando de pronto aparece un chico detrás de ella.**

**-Llevas un buen rato mirando las rosas-**

**-Es que son muy hermosas-**

**-Si-**

**-No sabes como extrañaba estar aquí-**

**-¿No quieres volver a la zona especial?-**

**-Yo…. Si me gustaría pero tampoco quiero dejar mi hogar-**

**-No te preocupes volveremos cuando quieras-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si, te lo prometo-**

**-Esta bien, entonces volvamos cuando tu quieras-**

**-Bien-**

**En la zona especial estaban todos reunidos en la compañía.**

**-Bueno como las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad he pensado en que todos deben de tomar unas merecidas vacaciones-**

**-Pero señor Presidente no creo que sea una buena idea-**

**-Por su puesto que es una buena idea Shogo, todos han trabajado muy duro después de la ultima guerra-**

**Todos se quedan callados al recordar ese momento**

**-Señor Presidente, ¿Sabe alguna noticia de Zelman?-**

**-No, Ryuu-dono su asistente no ha querido decir donde esta y admito que me preocupa que el cuerpo del rey Kowloon desapareciera pero bueno hay que olvidarnos de todo eso y disfruten de sus vacaciones-**

**En la casa de Zelman se encontraba Sayuka hablando por teléfono.**

**-Ya todo esta preparado-**

**-Muy bien dejo lo demás en tus mano-**

**-Si- la llamada termina**

**Al otro día Sei, Caín, Jirou y Kotaro estaban en el parque de día de campo cuando de pronto llega corriendo Hibari.**

**-¿Qué pasa Hibari por que vienes corriendo de esa manera?- Pregunta Jirou**

**-¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo?- Ahora preguntaba Sei**

**-No, lo que pasa es que…. Zelman-sama ha vuelto a la zona especial-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Estas segura?- Preguntaba Caín**

**-Si y no llego solo-**

**-¿Quieres decir que llego con Mimiko?-**

**-Así es Jirou-**

**Jirou se pone de pie y le pide a Kotaro que se quede con todos mientras el va a la casa de Zelman, corrió tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en frente de la casa, respiro profundo y toco el timbre.**

**-Zelman-sama disculpe que lo moleste pero…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Espada plateada esta afuera y dice que quiere ver a la princesa-**

**-Hazlo pasar yo le avisare a mi hermana-**

**-Si como ordene-**

**Sayuka y Zelman salen de la sala, Sayuka ordena que dejen entrar a Jirou mientras Zelman va con Mimiko quien estaba en su cuarto terminando de acomodar sus cosas.**

**-Hermana-**

**-¿Qué pasa hermano?-**

**-Tienes visitas-**

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Jirou- **

**Mimiko sonríe al escuchar que Jirou estaba en la casa, este se encontraba en la sala esperando a Mimiko, estaba muy nervioso se preguntaba si todavía no se acordaba de el y si había cambiado mas, de pronto escucha que la puerta se abre y se pone de pie.**

**-Buenas tardes….Jirou-**

**Este voltea al momento que escucha su nombre y ve a Mimiko parada frente a el, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa cuadrada de manga hasta el codo, su cabello lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros y traía unos tenis blancos.**

**-Mi…Mimiko-**

**-No has cambiado en nada Jirou-**

**-Y tu tampoco-**

**-Toma asiento, quieres algo de beber-**

**-No así estoy bien gracias-**

**-¿Cómo esta Kotaro?-**

**-Bien aunque te extraña mucho-**

**-Yo también lo extraño-**

**-Veo que recuperaste tus recuerdos-**

**-Así es después de que nos fuimos de la zona especial, mi hermano me cuido y curo mis heridas y poco a poco fue recuperando mis recuerdos de humana-**

**-Ya veo- Jirou se queda callado por un momento y Mimiko lo observa**

**-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?-**

**-Si, bueno veras tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte-**

**-Bien dímelas-**

**-¿Por qué ya no me afecta el sol y el agua?-**

**-Por que bebiste de mi sangre por mucho tiempo, veras nuestra sangre no solo revive a los muertos si no que también hace a los vampiros mas fuertes y elimina sus debilidades-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-¿Solo eso me querías preguntar?-**

**-No, también quiero saber que paso con el cuerpo del rey Kowloon-**

**-No te preocupes por eso, el cuerpo del rey Kowloon esta en un lugar seguro-**

**-Pero Mimiko que tal si alguien mas trata de encontrarlo y revivirlo-**

**-Tranquilo, mientras yo viva nadie sabrá donde esta-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Jirou yo me volví en la guardiana del cuerpo del rey Kowloon-**

**-Mimiko-**

**-Lo discutí con mi hermano y el estuvo de acuerdo, el me ayudara a proteger el cuerpo del rey Kowloon –**

**-Pero será una gran carga para ti-**

**-Si pero no me importa, tengo que evitar que el vuelva a la vida-**

**-Ya veo y sabes Shogo también te ha extrañado-**

**-Me lo imagino-**

**-¿Tu hermano aun lo quiere matar?-**

**-No ya no, logre convencerlo para que no lo mate-**

**-Que bien-**

**-Jirou hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-**

**-Si dime-**

**-¿El señor Shogo te pidió que te quedaras conmigo?-**

**Jirou se quedo callado por un momento y recordó cuando Shogo le pedía que fuera el guardián de Mimiko.**

**-Si, el me pidió que fuera tu guardián-**

**-¿Por qué aceptaste? Tu eres el guardián de Kotaro-**

**-Si lo se pero en ese momento no me pude negar y con el paso del tiempo yo…-**

**-Tu-**

**-Mimiko me enamore de ti-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**Jirou se pone de pie y camina hacia donde estaba Mimiko**

**-Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti pero quise negar este sentimiento, ahora veo que fue una tontería negarlo-**

**-Jirou yo…- Mimiko se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana –Yo también me enamore de ti desde el momento en que te conocí, pero sabia que aun amabas a Alice y que nunca te fijarías en mi-**

**-Mimiko perdóname por haber sido un tonto- camina hacia donde estaba Mimiko y la abraza**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero ahora te das cuenta de que yo soy un sangre pura y que mi hermano es algo especial-**

**-Si lo se y no me importa, hablare con Zelman-sama y le diré lo que siento por ti-**

**Mimiko voltea y mira a Jirou quien no la soltaba**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**-Si-**

**Mimiko sonríe y lo abraza**

**-Creo que tendré que ayudarte con mi hermano para que no te mate-**

**-Jajajaja en verdad crees que me quiera matar si le digo lo que siento por ti-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno me arriesgare-**

**Jirou y Mimiko se dan un beso y a partir de ese día ambos comenzarían una nueva vida juntos y al lado de Kotaro.**

**Fin**


End file.
